In Between
by CrisisExceed
Summary: He was the beta stuck between the humble alpha and the clueless omega, such were the cards that life had dealt him...and everything was fine. Or so he thought. When an ultimatum holds his new union hostage, Dean finds himself playing matchmaker for his brothers. He knew they were meant for each other...and he wanted to go back to his own mate on the blue brand.
1. Chapter 1

This is a piece of have cross posted on Ao3. This is my first A/B/O as well as my first time writing both these couples as well as writing non-AU wrestling (cept for the A/B/O thing) fic in a very long time. Kayfabe is pretty much non-existant in this fic unless it's in the ring. Everyone is pretty much nice to one another here. So here we go with a little bit of romantic silliness.

With that being said...Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Oh boy... _this_ conversation again. The Lunatic Fringe innerly rolled his eyes.

How many times was this? It didn't matter the only thing that mattered was that no matter how many times it happened it was always the same speech. Dean could have sworn he started memorizing every single word of Hunter's speech every single time they had it. It was routine thing that happened every two to three months, where he'd sit in the boss's office listening to him rant and rave on about the reproduction system of an omega. At this point he'd just tune the man out until he was done and then slowly fade back in.

It was because of these rituals why he was glad he was a beta. Flying under the radar, not worrying about being pounced on, or needing someone to do that to. He could live his life to the fullest without not having to worry about any of this. But that didn't stop him from being a good friend, and an even better brother. Sure The Shield weren't together and he was happily making his new mate's life a living hell on screen, on the blue brand, but still he wanted to be there for his little brother. That's why he sat here, listening to the older alpha's speech whilst agreeing to _again_ separate himself from his alpha's loving embrace for a week.

While listening to that same old song and dance he knew there was a very common truth about their business, and he couldn't agree with it more. It's something he'd seen too many times in his years on the indie circuit, and something he definitely never wanted to see here. An unmated omega is one of the most dangerous things to keep around especially in their line of work, and it was why he was so overprotective of his little brother. They were constantly surrounded by testosterone pumped alphas, who had no problem puffing out their chests to one another, especially when it came to trying to impress an omega.

Dean rubbed his temples at the thought letting out a groan, that small sound and his actions went didn't go unnoticed by Hunter. His boss was now glaring daggers at the younger brunet, whom in turn just shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't even need to sniff the air to know that right now his boss was just radiating that dominant alpha aura right now. But it wasn't like he hadn't seen that look before, he's been on the receiving end of it too many times. "Are you listening, Ambrose?"

The lunatic threw his hands up in defense trying really hard to not push any of his boss's buttons. Although he got a kick out of doing so, and under any other circumstances he would, but this was a serious matter at least for Dean anyway. If it involves any one of his brothers it was a serious matter, in this case it was both. He was the poor beta stuck in between a humble alpha, and a very clueless omega.

Unless you were in Seth's inner circle, you couldn't even tell he was unmated, but that's because he took care of himself well and since getting to the big leagues Dean had worked his ass off to make sure it stayed that way. When they first started working together he made sure the younger male was on top of hiding his scent and taking his suppressants. In the perfect world of the lunatic, there was only one alpha he knew was the one, but he also wasn't going to force either one of them into something they didn't want. That was why he was here, listening to the same speech. "I hear you, I'm just still not thrilled or even wanting to entertain the idea of forcing my little brother into something he doesn't want."

Hunter sat back down in his leather chair, just sighing in defeat. He knew what Dean had meant, and had it been his way he'd leave Seth to his own devices, after all this was his protege they were talking about. He too wouldn't want to force the omega in question into anything. It wasn't uncommon for an omega to not want to seek a mate, and he even knew there was companies out there that even created products to help omegas with that desire, and that was fine. Just not in their business, all it could take was one slip up and Seth could end up forced into something he doesn't want with an alpha he doesn't trust. As an alpha himself, he knows how hard it is to control oneself around an unmated omega already, but one that's in heat? He's seen men spill blood just to have that first knot.

Back to the brunet beta's task in all this. It was a simple task at that, but he wouldn't be Dean Ambrose if he didn't try and fight the powers to be. Sadly, that was Hunter's favorite trait on the younger male, but he too was tired of this speech and this time he had leverage over the beta. As much as he hated to do this to Dean, he had no choice...it was time for an ultimatum. He innerly apologized to the lunatic for what he was about to say next. He placed his elbows on his oak wood desk, folded his hands together and leaned forward slowly to where you could hear the long drawn squeak in the empty room. "Get him mated, and until you do you cannot return to Smackdown."

Dean nearly jumped out of the chair wide eyed. This little piece was new to the conversation. Well he couldn't be the COO or the brilliant creator of NXT without his little surprises. He knew what the older alpha was implying too, which caused the beta to let out an uneasy groan. He was using his and AJ's new found union against him, which meant his own alpha mate wasn't going to be happy. He reached up and rubbed his face, knowing the corner he was backed into. This was going to be the longest week of his life.

The brunet stood from the chair and grabbed his leather jacket that was draped over the back. After slipping it on, he opened the door. He wanted to say something to Hunter but instead just sighed in unison with him. They were both in hot water.

He closed the door behind him, just walking down the empty gray colored hallway. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets as to not try reach for something to break in frustration. He felt his phone in his pocket and realized he should probably tell his mate about the ultimatum he's been given. He was surprised to see a missed text from said alpha in question. He unlocked his phone reading his text from AJ, " _How'd it go?"_ read the message.

The beta's mind wandered seeing the name pop up on the screen. It really did put a smile on his face seeing that his mate was actively trying to keep in touch. It was more than he could have said about previous relations. He thought back about when he first began to crush on AJ Styles. He still wasn't sure what he was attracted to first, the gorgeous crystal blue eyes or the airy southern accent he spoke with. It made his heart flutter when he found out that the veteran wrestler wasn't interested in finding an omega. He wanted a mate that could keep up with him, and often found that trait in betas. The two had decided to call themselves an item shortly after they found out they'd be working together on the same show.

Dean reached his other hand over and began tapping away at the screen with both thumbs to reply. " _Same old shit."_ The lunatic let loose another sigh from his lips. He couldn't stomach the thought of being away from his alpha, sure he was a beta but there was still an attachment, and since AJ was an alpha he knew the needs that older male had. " _I get why it's a big deal, why try and fix what isn't broken?"_

" _Just because alphas have a bit of a deeper primal need, doesn't make us stupid."_ The brunette winced at that reply. He could practically hear the disappointed tone of voice in his head, straight down to the southern accent and everything. He was about to type in another reply when his mate continued with another message. " _You can make him take the suppressants and hide his smell all you like, but someone will pick up. It's hard not to think about because you're not an alpha."_ Dean's eyes grew wide at the last message, how come Hunter left that small bit of information out of his speech. Suddenly things looked a lot worse than they did. He saw yet another message come in this time giving it his full attentions. " _You can fool lesser alphas by masking his scent, but all it's gonna take is for one powerful alpha to get one whiff of Seth and it's over for him."_

That was the nail in the coffin. Suddenly there was a reason as to why he had these monthly meetings with Hunter. Perhaps he always left out the information because he didn't want to let it sit on Dean's conscious about a powerful alpha putting his hands on his little brother. Panic could cause people to think irrationally, or make him do something stupid, he was somewhat known for doing so. He tapped out a panic driven hurried reply. " _Well no one told me that! Suddenly finding Seth a good mate sounds like a good idea. I'll see you soon."_ There was a pause in Dean's movement realizing the task he set out for himself. He tapped out another reply not too long after, " _Hopefully."_

Dean dared not say who the reliable suitor was, but that's because the answer was obvious. After all he wasn't the only one who insisted on protecting Seth. He knew his big brother to be quite a powerful alpha himself, and how it's taken him this long to not just take their younger brother for himself is beyond something his mind can't even begin comprehend. Maybe he wasn't interested in Seth? He shook his head violently and mentally slapping himself for thinking that way. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

He knew, he knew too well that Roman and Seth were so far into one another that even try and entertain the thought of the architect possibly being with someone else. He remembered in the past of other alphas trying to get close to the younger male only to be growled off by the big dog. When they traveled together they even let Dean have a bed to himself in the hotel room while the other two shared one, and he'd have mornings where he'd catch the two of them so tangled in one another arms. Which begged the question for Dean, why didn't Seth just let the Samoan have him already? It would solve so many issues and keep him from having to do these secret meetings with Hunter more often than they should.

Dean stuffed the phone back into his pocket and he took off down the hallway. Trying to formulate a plan in his head. He was frustrated at the fact that he didn't know what went on in an alpha or an omega's head, so how was he supposed to play matchmaker to probably two most stubborn bachelors ever. He finally exited the doors of Titan Towers and got in his rental giving one last sigh before turning the ignition. There was a chance he was going to be gone longer than a week he felt.

* * *

After taking a quick stop to the pharmacy he finally made it back to the hotel room that he was going to be sharing with one of the men in question. He dropped his bags by the door before tossing a small paper bag to a distracted Seth, who was sitting on one of the beds looking down at a tablet. He thoroughly aimed for the younger man's head earning a loud, "Ow." as the bag plopped down on the bed next to him, and the rattling pills in the bottle coming to a still. "Well hello to you too wayward brother." Dean just gave a loud huff of annoyance before laying down on the opposite bed legs hanging off the end and arms spread. "I take it it was the same old song and dance with Hunter?"

Dean only nodded in response earning a chuckle from the architect. He didn't want to think about the ultimatum he was given right now, he could only think about the hell he was going to be in because he couldn't be wrapped up in AJ's arms like he wanted. He placed a hand on his face to block out the light from the lamp on the side table between the beds, "How's you and AJ?" asked Seth just trying to strike up a conversation.

The younger omega was the first person that Dean told about their union. Alpha-beta relationships were rare on this world, so when him and AJ finally hooked up and decided to call themselves an item, Dean in his over excited joy told Seth almost instantly, who in turn he assumed told Roman in sheer excitement too. The beta shifted around pulling the rest of his long body onto the bed sitting cross legged and tossing his jacket, somewhere. He turned to give the younger man his full attentions. "We're doing okay, being a pain in his ass on screen is heaps fun though. Usually after a good show, I find myself unable to walk the next morning. The guy's got stamina for days."

Brown eyes stared blankly at blue as his lips thinned. "I didn't need to know that," said Seth clearly unamused, but Seth should have know better than to ask. He knows better than anyone the beta doesn't like to sugar coat things. The omega liked the fact that Dean was pretty open about everything, probably a little too open as this conversation served that point.

The lunatic simply shot a grin at Seth, putting those lady killing dimples on full display, "You're welcome." He was met with a groan and an eye roll in response. The two shared a brief fit of laughter before Seth's hand finally settled on the small paper bag that sat next to him. "The usual," said Dean before the architect could ask. "Suppressants and your scent masker. I don't know how long I can keep doing this for you, my ass is in hot water now too."

They had been doing this for Seth for a while since they first got together in NXT in fact. It was first Seth who got in trouble for still taking suppressants and not being mated properly. He was nearly suspended before appealing with a fact that he was waiting for the right alpha, which wasn't a lie, but they made it so Seth was no longer allowed to buy suppressants. Next of their happy pack was Roman to get in trouble, but they quickly found out because it was highly known fact that subtlety didn't exactly suit the big dog. So now it was Dean's turn, and he was a lot better at hiding things than the alpha was, but that's also because he was a beta for the most part people didn't pay much attention to them.

Seth looked down guilt evident in those large chocolate orbs. " I-I'm sorry, Dean. You don't have to keep doing this if you're going to end up in trouble." The only people knew who that the beta was doing this still were his brothers. Management didn't have a clue that Dean's money was going towards helping his little brother. He was good at covering his tracks, and had those rare benefits of being a beta.

"I do it because I want to. You know I can't keep my nose out of trouble," he said still wearing that loveable grin. That wasn't an uncommon truth about the beta either, the entire locker room knew this fact. "I just want you to stay safe, Seth. I don't know what happens when an omega goes into heat, but I can't imagine it's pretty."

The architect was still looking down playing with the loose threads in the fabric underneath him. He suddenly had a nervous twitch about him, and the smell of fear emanating from him. "I-don't know either." Well that suddenly sparked a hint of curiosity in the brunette. "I've never had one."

That lit up all kinds of sirens in Dean's mind. He was pretty sure he learned in school that omegas tend to have their first heat within the ages of twelve to fifteen. In these times omegas were allowed that week off from school or work to let it die down so that nothing bad could happen to them in case of a hungry alpha. If it happened while they were out in public, by law every public building was supposed to have some sort of safe room for them and a means to be able to contact someone. These rooms were even guarded by omegas and alphas weren't allowed anywhere near them, unless they could prove that he or she was their mate. It didn't take a genius to know that omegas could be delicate and there were all kinds of laws set out to protect them. But laws were not always foolproof, he knew this from the things he's seen since he started wrestling.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he turned his full attentions back to his little brother who was still looking melancholy as ever. "How long have you been on suppressants?" Dean continued on his line of questioning. He had never been so interested in the reproductive system of an omega before, but since he had that ultimatum now he might as well take in everything else he could learn about them from the younger.

"Since I was about eighteen." He looked up at Dean putting that paper bag down on the nightstand. He swung his legs over the bed with his body fully turned to the beta. "It's rare but not an unknown condition. There are records of omegas having their first heat late, but usually never past the age of seventeen or eighteen."

"But that's when you started suppressants," concluding the beta putting two and two together. Dean shifted again, this was an odd conversation for his tastes. He moved out of his cross legged position to take up the same kind as Seth with his long legs over the side facing the omega. He planted his arms behind his back some to prop himself up as he leaned back a little. He really did want to take in everything Seth had to say so that he could go about his plans delicately. The last thing he wanted was for Roman to go ape shit alpha and hurt their little brother, or worse...lose their trust. "Have you ever thought about taking yourself off the pills, even just briefly?"

Seth slowly nodded. The beta was pretty sure that the idea had crossed the younger's mind but he didn't want to assume anything. "I have, but when ever I think about doing so, I become terrified, especially now and what I'm surrounded by. I told you before Dean, I just want to live out my career before settling down. I don't want to suddenly be tied down, it's why I keep myself the way I am."

Now it was his turn for repeat conversations, although he could actually count how many he's had this one with Seth, rather than the mundane one he has with Hunter. Dean let out a huge exhale before letting loose the words collected on his throat. He really hated to repeat himself and especially someone he has in such high respects. "Find an alpha that won't anchor you, simple. What about-"

"If this is you again trying to push me with Roman, don't even start Dean." Well, he can't say he tried at least. "Look at his family, I don't think I could pull that off. They're all extremely close, you can tell that they raise their children well. What if he wants a mate that wants to stay at home?" Back to assumptions, although the thought never did cross Dean's mind either, but Seth did have a point. However...he knew of one said family members on Smackdown whom traveled with his omega happily.

He spoke of course of Naomi. Beautiful, smart, great dancer, and probably one of the most athletic women of their company. Her mate was one of Roman's cousins, Jimmy Uso, and a pretty awesome alpha in his mind. He didn't try and bunker her down, and there were times where she looked more alpha than omega. He let her do her own thing, and didn't let anyone try and tell her what to do. But when they were together she practically melted in his arms, an adorable sight to him. Slowly the beta began to wonder if there was a soul on the Smackdown roster he wasn't friends with.

His brain is starting to go off track, back to the Seth problem.

The lunatic tapped his chin in thought mostly to mock the younger omega. The solution to Seth's worry about Roman was to, "Have you ever just tried asking?" asked Dean leaning forward shooting off an annoyed look. The beta really wanted to be wrong about this, or he was gonna facepalm so hard the entire world was gonna hear it.

Seth looked down almost dreadfully. Oh no, oh dear...Dean wanted to be so wrong right now. He absolutely reveled in being right, and more often than not did it piss off the both the alpha and the omega he used to team with. But if there ever was a time where he just wanted to be straight up wrong this was it. "Not really," the architect answered shyly and quietly.

 **And there was that facepalm.**

The omega looked up wide eyed with shock in his eyes. It was so loud he was pretty sure it echoed in the room, and Dean just gave himself a concussion with it. It was so clear to the lunatic now, everything was just so absolutely clear to him. He'd call Seth hopeless on the fact that he was shy about the subject but now it was evident that he clearly was clueless. As Dean began to become wrapped up in his own thoughts once more, his face suddenly got to meet a flying pillow. "Hey." called Seth getting his attentions.

As the pillow plopped in his lap it revealed a grinning dark haired omega. "I want to know more about you and AJ, I thought alphas only wanted omegas." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes in response. Seth should know by now that the older beta didn't really know how most of this worked. "I'm serious I want to know. I was pretty sure betas only ever wanted other betas."

The older of the two just shrugged, he really didn't know how to explain this one to the omega. Betas didn't have specific scents they had to pay attention to. The only real scent they had was that they were beta. No primal alpha instincts, none of the highly sophisticated hormonal adjustments that omegas went through. The spark that happened between him and AJ just...happened. "Daniel did mention that our union was pretty rare. I think betas just tend to just date other betas because of the stuff that goes on like in our conversation now. Not being alpha or omega we don't really understand how it all functions. It's like we're all stuck on the outside looking in. The only real instinct to us is that we can smell what's what weather they're alpha, omega, or beta. So AJ and I just...happened. He admitted that he liked working with me both live and in house shows."

Seth nodded taking in the information the beta had to give him. As an omega he's grown up to only know that he can only bond with an alpha. But it seemed that betas could live a little more freer than that. He knew about all the laws that protected omegas, and really the two-toned man couldn't be more thankful for that, he couldn't help but notice however there were even less laws to protect betas, and even less to protect alphas.

He seemed suddenly envious of Dean. He had the means to sate his alpha mate, and didn't have to hide his status. He also didn't worry about that chance of being knotted to the wrong mate, or even knowing that one day you going to have to bear children for said mate. It was that very same thought why he kept himself unmated, and why he and the beta were having this conversation.

The air between the two of them went stiff.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I promise you won't have to stick your neck out for me anymore."

"I'm sorry too Seth, I've been pushy. I'm just trying to look out for you."

The stillness hovered around the two brothers like an unwanted moth. Neither one knew what else to say anymore. What could either one say at this point that neither one has heard before?

* * *

That night Seth laid in the bed as Dean snoozed away. He looked over on the other bed through dim lighting to see that beta was grinning in his sleep. Probably having a pleasant dream about his mate, AJ Styles. Which got him thinking about the entire conversation him and Dean had tonight.

It hadn't been anything different than what he's not heard before, with the small exception of Dean now has a mate, and he had something small to go by to wash away his fears. With the way the beta smiled and beamed about his mate, Seth could only smile back. He was so happy, and cheerful, something about AJ made Dean just talk so much differently. The omega began to wonder if he could find that happiness.

The younger man's mind began to entertain the idea, and began showing him images of all the good times he's had with his brothers. He couldn't help but notice a constant through all those memories. The way their big brother smiled at Dean was nothing more than a friendly gesture, but the way the he looked at him...it was different.

When they were forced to share a bed, he'd wake up all wrapped up in Roman's arms. He used to think nothing of it and figured it was just an alpha instinct that he couldn't control while in his sleep. But he felt warm, comforted, most of all he felt protected. Everytime he was around the older alpha he felt safe. Slowly and reluctantly he reached over for that small white paper bag that collided with his head earlier that night.

He looked down at the white pill bottle and small spray bottle inside. Dean was sticking his neck out for him for these, and Roman damn near got himself fired for helping him. He couldn't have that happen. He couldn't let his best friend miss another week without his own mate, especially with how bright and beaming Dean now looked. Although Seth never admitted to it, he too was getting lonely, it was slowly becoming more and more evident too. He'd often get into long talks with Sasha and Bayley, and even they had suggested possibly letting the Samoan man knot him.

He gripped the bag so caught and confused on what he wanted to do. He had to make a decision it was just so hard. The omega was caught between doing the right thing, and worrying about the fears that wracked his body. No, no it wasn't fair to Dean that he had to come to the red brand once a month for an entire week just because he was terrified. It wasn't fair to Roman that he was forced to work, travel, and sit close to an unmated omega that he cared for a lot.

Seth shut the bag and put it on the night stand. He turned off the dim light and nestled into the bed. For the first time since he was eighteen years old he'd skip his pill. It'd take a day or two for the effects of the last one to wear off. He shook in terror of what might happen when he finally went into heat. He knew for the next few days he'd practically had to glue himself to the big dog.

With the older raven haired alpha was still on his mind, as his own inner omega started to seep through the cracks of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about his image, his presence, his smell, Roman had to be the one. " _Mate."_ his inner self called out.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know I'm pretty new to the whole A/B/O thing and this is me dipping my toes with this one. This one will update every Thursday.

~CrisisExceed


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone whose given this fic a chance so far. I had forgotten to mention last chapter that this fic takes place in December of 2016 in the week leading up to Roadblock: End of the Line. With that said

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Nervous was an understatement on how the architect was feeling right now. All they were doing was walking out of the hotel room to their rental. The slightest movement, to the smallest noise that Dean had made just made the younger male jump. It was driving the beta insane especially from the emanating fear he could smell dripping off him. This was going to be the most difficult flight he's ever had to endure. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he heard the clattering of the pill bottle the night before so he knew Seth had to have taken his suppressant, and he saw him spray himself this morning.

They weren't doing anything they hadn't done before. They were to take a flight out to the next city, and meet up with their big brother. Nothing they hadn't done before, so why was the younger omega suddenly not understanding what personal space was. If this had been anyone else (with the exception of AJ of course) he'd be driving them off. As Seth was distracted with leaving his luggage with the receptionist, the beta thought he'd take the time to send a quick text to his mate. " _Seth is driving me crazy!"_

He waited for a few seconds before his phone dinged with a text back from AJ, " _Still being stubborn as all hell?"_ The lunatic couldn't help but also notice the laughing face he put at the end of the message basically mocking him. If only AJ knew what was going on. He looked over as Seth was still checking in his baggage with the lovely receptionist so he thought he'd give his mate a quick call instead. Dean didn't think he could explain how Seth was acting through text, also give him a little window to vent out some of his frustrations. He really missed hearing AJ's voice too. " _Dean!"_ answered the alpha excitedly from the other end.

The beta's heart could have lept out of his own chest hearing his mate that excited over a phone call. But as much as he wanted to do nothing more than to tease his mate and get him all riled up, really fan the flames of their on screen feud, but he was in a public place. " _H-hey, just calling to check up on you. How's the house shows?"_

" _Not too bad, they replaced you with Corbin in the for the time being. He's got some serious talent on him, I think they might put him up for a title soon."_ He listened carefully as AJ went on about the house shows and how the crowd reactions were different from city to city, although his mate's last sentence was a bit of a nail in his heart, he knew that he was going up for the Intercontinental Championship soon, and if what AJ said was true he was in for a beating from the taller alpha. It was something he and his mate had in common, they both really loved house shows. Gave them a chance to try new spots and cut loose, and see new ways they can play up to a feud to eventually try live. It was that common interest that sparked the attraction in the first place. " _I know the real reason why you called. So tell me how is Seth?"_

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, at least he wasn't the one having to change subjects. With the way AJ brought it up so suddenly meant that his mate knew him too well. That made the beta slightly giddy inside, but he'd never (ever) admit to that feeling. " _Well since we left the hotel room he's been down right scared of everything, and it couldn't have been our talk yesterday. It's the same one we have all the time. Also, he's never asked Roman at all what he's looking for in a mate. Can you believe that and another thing-"_

" _Dean!"_ shouted AJ on the other end cutting off the beta. " _I'm sorry, but you're rambling."_ That statement was followed by a chuckle. " _After your dark match, talk to Seth to see what has him riled. I've seen the way you three act, there's hardly a secret between you guys. It'll work out, it always does. Be sure to wish Seth and Roman good luck for me. Anyway, I gotta shower and get back on the road. I'll see you soon, Dean."_

Soon wasn't enough for the lunatic as he could feel his cheeks flush at the thought of his mate naked in a steaming shower. He quickly snapped into reality remembering he was in a public place. The last thing he needed was a tent in his jeans for all to see, who knew how many of his fans could be here. " _S-see you soon, AJ."_ He finished hanging up. He gave a quick deep breath to get over just how painful it was to hang up on his mate. The alpha just knew all the right ways to make his heart soar. Just as he stuffed his phone back in the pocket of his jacket he saw Seth approaching him, still looking like a cowering mouse.

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes, he's known his little brother to be insufferable sometimes but never this much. He really didn't get what had the younger omega suddenly terrified of public places. Before Seth could start speaking Dean held his hand up to cut him off, although AJ told him to wait until after his dark match Seth's act was driving him crazier than he already was. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until you tell me what the hell is wrong. Are you still hung up on our talk last night?"

The smaller man slowly nodded his head yes. Dean could practically feel another facepalm coming. He felt the omega drag him somewhere a little less crowded. He could feel the smaller man shaking as he held his wrist and the way he tugged him along meant he had a sense of urgency. He'd just let the smaller male drag him around until they were secluded enough. He noticed that Seth took one more time to look around before shifting his gaze to the ground. It was like he didn't really want to say what he wanted, or too ashamed to.

They weren't going to get anywhere if the beta didn't do something to calm the nerves of the architect. He lifted his hands and placed them firmly on both the smaller man's shoulders rubbing them lightly in hopes he'd ease some of the tension that floated around between the two of them. As Dean rubbed the omega started take slow deep breaths just letting himself receive the small pampering. The older man always knew how to calm down both his brothers, weather it was Seth's nervous twitches, or Roman's over boiling rage. Being the brother stuck in the middle had it's advantages, since their days as the Shield both had come to him as a means of support so naturally he knew what made them tick.

Once Seth felt his muscles relax under the gentle touches, he finally slumped and met his gaze with those bright blue orbs. He was trying to think about how to word it, but since this was his best friend he might as well be straight forward with it. Dean worked best when you told him what you were thinking up front. He didn't like it when people beat around the bush about a subject. The architect didn't think he really should be hiding anything from Dean anyway, he'd just find a way to pick your brain apart somehow. Here were times he liked this trait about the beta and sometimes he didn't, but really it was nearly impossible to hide anything from Dean Ambrose. "I didn't take my pill last night," he said quietly and somewhat embarrassed.

Well that did take the lunatic by surprise, because he didn't think he'd get into his head that quick. He stared blankly really not knowing how to respond. Every time he tried to open his mouth it's like the words would stop for a few beers somewhere in his throat and pass out. Was Seth serious? No, he wouldn't joke about these kinds of things, and with the way his head was tilted down he felt like pressing the issue would cause trouble for the both of them.

He remembered Seth mentioning about how he was scared because he really didn't know what happened when he finally goes into heat, sadly neither did Dean. Finally collecting his words, he decided to say something, "You're really going to go through with this. You could have waited until you talked with him you know."

The architect shook his head, "I could have. But that would mean you'd have to spend more time here and less time with your own mate. I can't keep you here again and again like this, you have your own life and it's on the blue brand." Those large brown orbs looked up at him with spark of revelation. Although the fear on him was evident, he was smiling through it. "Last night I was thinking about the time we won the tag belts together and then my omega kept calling-more like begging to call him mate."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the smaller male, try trying to process the information. "So you didn't take your pill because a voice in your head said not to?" asked the beta slowly really trying to get through what it was Seth was trying to tell him. He was beginning to think that omegas were purposely complicated just to throw people off, or maybe it was just this one. Either way he wasn't any less confused than when this conversation started. But he wasn't going to try and press it, Seth looked generally happy and if he was content Dean would let it slide. He'd spent so many years just trying to shove the two together, so it was actually a relief for him in a way to know he was actually going to try and take that step with the raven haired alpha.

But then there was the case of Roman Reigns. Their older brother was incredibly stubborn. He knew about the boundaries Seth had set for himself, and the alpha was actually a good man for respecting those boundaries. He never pushed Seth for anything, and Dean's heard it too many times about sometimes his scent can be overwhelming. Roman had to be one of those more "powerful alphas" AJ spoke of. He knew that the Samoan had it bad for their little brother, but other than the occasional tangled arms he didn't really touch Seth. He spent most of the time growling off other alphas, that got close. Most just shrugged off Roman's actions as the older brother protecting his younger.

Maybe the other guys in the locker room did know that Seth was unmated, it's that maybe the big dog had an overwhelming presence that scared off the others. His brain shifted back over to the conversation with Hunter. Everything was becoming so clear and even more by the passing hours. Who knew that having an alpha for a mate would suddenly change his perspective on things. There's no way that there was only one powerful alpha in the entire RAW locker room. Wow, he really paid less attention to the COO than he thought he did. "How long til your current pill runs out?" he asked concerningly.

"Suppressants are meant to last up to seventy-two hours. I took my last one the night before, so I should be able to make it through the live show today, I'm unsure about the house show tomorrow, and even if the pill wears off, who knows when I'll actually start. These cycles aren't really supposed to happen without three to four months in between." explained the Seth suddenly a lot calmer than he was. Perhaps all he needed was to vent, but now Dean was the one who was in a cold sweat.

He looked down at Seth eye twitching looking like he was about to explode. Suddenly the grip on younger man's shoulder tightened. "You mean…" he started trying to remain as calm as he could. The omega before him began to wince as Dean's grip grew tighter, he didn't even hear Seth's cry that he was beginning to hurt him. "There's a chance I don't get to go back for four months!?" he shook the smaller male with each word.

Seth ripped himself out of Dean's grip and sighed, rubbing the tender spot on his shoulders. With how tight the beta had a hold on him, he knew there'd be a bruise. The whining noise that emitted from Dean's being that the younger man thought he'd never hear coming from the throat of that deep gruff voice. That small hope in Dean starting to fade a little bit and Hunter's ultimatum becoming more and more taxing, he just wanted to go back to AJ.

There was a an elongated silence between the two of them in their secluded corner of the airport. It was then something else another worry sparked in his brain. He checked the time on the monitor just above them listing all the various flights. It was time to head to the gate for theirs, they'd have to walk and talk. Seth too noticed this, and started walking with Dean staying close so that they could continue their conversation and not disgust those with wandering ears.

"I have another question." Seth responded with a low hum to announce his curiosity. "If you don't know what happens during a heat, or don't know when one is going to happen. What if you know…" Dean watched as the omega narrowed his eyes at the older male just hating that pause in his sentence. He felt like what he had to say next he wasn't going to be too pleased to hear. This was a sign for the beta to keep going but also tread carefully. "What if you start your heat in the middle of a match or something?"

That caused Seth to freeze in his spot his muscles instantly clamping down on him stopping all movements. There was that nervous twitch in the omega again where he knew something was wrong. How did that not even occur to either man? They were so worried about other matters that they had completely forgotten about that. Seth's lips thinned in thought, "Like I said the effects of my last one should still be in effect. Maybe if I talk to Stephanie they'll let me have the house shows off. Shouldn't be a big deal."

Dean nodded at Seth's idea, it shouldn't be too hard to get a house show off. It's not like they've taken them off before for personal issues. It sucks to disappoint fans like that and that was the biggest pang in any superstar's chest but life happens, and there are things they can't do about it. Dean could easily take Seth's place if it was that big of an issue, he was sure Shane wouldn't mind. But there was also another issue to address while the elephant was in the room. "What about Roadblock this weekend?"

Boom. The knife was dug deeper in Seth's heart. Although the architect wasn't in the running for the title, he was still in the main event picture. He couldn't just agree to a short match, he knows Chris wouldn't settle for that. Chris was a delight to work with in the ring, despite his age he could still pull off some the same moves he could as if he was twenty years younger. He also took pride in his art, and he was someone that Seth did look up to, he didn't want to disappoint him. But there was also the other side of the coin where he knew that the older man was an omega like him, perhaps if he explained they might be able to make it to some sort of an agreement.

Dean saw the confliction deep within the younger man's eyes. He hadn't realized that Hunter's ultimatum had really trapped Seth in as well. Perhaps he should just drop the subject for now seeing as they were both becoming incredibly uncomfortable. They were quickly saved by the announcement of their flight was now boarding.

* * *

Seth and Dean patiently waited for their bags after landing in Philly. The two were rather tense barely exchanging words since the end of their conversation before take off. The older male really wanted to say something to ease the tension, the last thing he wanted was for the younger man to become distant. The omega was one of three people in his life he could call family, it really made the hairs on the back of his head stand up when Seth hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Well you two look tense." That deep voice the shadow of a towering presence, caused the two men who were lost in their own thoughts to jump, even Seth giving a small yelp as a large hand came down on his shoulder. Gray eyes shifted back and forth between the two, and instantly he knew something was wrong. Roman took a moment to sniff the air, moreso around Seth, that made the omega even more nervous than he already was. He raised an eyebrow at him sighing probably better drop whatever he had to say for now, he'd just play it off. "It's unlike you to forget your spray, Seth."

Seth in return gave Roman a very blank stare. He was sure it had to be an act, there was no way the older alpha was this oblivious. He wanted to say something but instead that large hand shifted over to the back of his neck pulling him in. He felt the alpha's nose in his hair as he could hear the Samoan take a deep breath. This was nothing out of the ordinary, he knew it was a natural instinct of his being this close to people he cared about. He's seen him do it to Dean before in the past as well just the brunette never understood the reasoning. Although the architect would never admit it, being that close to him all the time made him feel protected. " _Want to scent mate."_ called his inner omega. He closed his eyes for just a second to enjoy the scent from the other man.

Dean watched all this just from the side, feeling like a bit of a third wheel at the moment. Where he did find the gesture sweet between the two, he knew this only furthered the point where the only one for his little brother was the big dog. If Seth really did skip his pill like he said it would only be a matter of time before he was getting kicked out of the hotel room, which would then be a sign for him to go back to his own brand, and back to his own mate.

Finally watching the two break apart was a relief for him. The airport was starting to get full and the last thing they needed was to be swarmed by fans and asking the three of them about a possible Shield reunion just because they travel together. Although it didn't stop Dean from entertaining the idea now and then, which why they pulled the stunt that they did at Survivor Series. That night earned him a cold shoulder, followed by some of the best sex he's ever had. He'd yet to tell them that one, innerly snickering to himself.

They all climbed into the large SUV with Dean naturally taking the back. He remained pretty quiet as the two of them talked on about their day, and the match they had tonight. Apparently they were set for the main event tonight. He carefully listened as his two hopeless best friends would talk and then laugh in between sentences. They were so comfortable with one another. Even with just him Seth was jumpy, but since Roman had arrived he was relaxed and going about his day as usual like he had forgotten that he had indeed skipped his suppressant for that day. There had to be something about the Samoan's presence that was calming for the architect. Probably had more to do with alpha and omega instincts he didn't understand.

* * *

After a good lunch and a work out they made it to the arena to get ready. Dean didn't have to until later on into the day cursing under his breath that RAW was a three hour show, yet another reason why he liked his blue brand. He quietly slipped out of the room to check the match card curious whom his opponent for the dark match was. Boy did he feel bad for the New Day, two triple threat tag matches in one day? Sounds exhausting. He was really trying to distract himself from the matter at hand and mostly trying to get out of the future love bird's hair.

He couldn't help but notice that in that second tag match that Seth and Roman were teaming together. He wondered how this was going to go for the two of them. He fumbled with his phone in his hand whether or not he should call AJ again and get another perspective on this again. The big dog didn't know that Seth had skipped a pill, but not his scent maskers. But already he could smell that their little brother was already scented differently. Dean began to wonder if that was the effect of the pill wearing off, and quite possibly meaning that once it wore off Seth was due in for a heat. Dean pounded the production box next to him cursing himself for being born in the middle. Being a beta was both a blessing and a curse, or perhaps the curse was just that he had to play matchmaker.

"You look like you need someone to vent to," being lost in his own thought Dean was taken by surprise. Startled by the voice he nearly punched the owner in the face. He was inches from breaking the aviator sunglasses and quite possibly the orbital bone (again) of a one Austin Aries. He was holding up a usual cocky grin carefully lowering the taller man's fist with two fingers away from his already injured face courtesy of Shinsuke Nakamura. Once the brunette pulled his hand back away from Austin mouthing an apology in the process the smaller man spoke up again, "I've seen that look too many times, what eating away at you Ambrose?"

First off, Dean was taken back that of all people in the building it was Austin that was offering him an ear. Secondly, how was he going to word this? Oh screw it might as well be straight out with it, the lunatic worked better that way. "Omegas are complicated." whined out Dean hanging his head.

Austin looked at Dean blankly, he wasn't serious was he? The functions of the human types was middle school science, there was no way he could be brooding about that right now. He was a grown adult well into his early thirties and he was contemplating **that**. The cruiserweight had half a mind to just up and walk away before any weird conversations could start and yet...seeing someone who normally looked so confident into a confused mess that he was caused his feet to stay firmly planted where they were. He also felt bad for Dean. Austin decided that he'd sit and listen since he was the one offering. "We're not complicated."

The beta slowly looked up from the ground he was staring at, his mind beginning to run again and process what it was he had just heard. Was the smaller man really an omega? He leaned in slightly causing Austin to lean back as his personal space was being invaded by the taller man. He took a quick whiff of the air around him before leaning back entirely. "Well shit…" was the only thing Dean could squeak out in response. This entire time Austin came off to him as an alpha, always a man on top, confident as all hell. There was a reason why he called himself "The Greatest Man that Ever Lived". Fooled the hell out of Dean, he was exactly like Seth then. An omega who acted more alpha than anything.

The smaller man guided Dean's head back away from him with a finger on his forehead. "Now that you've fully established that I am an omega, perhaps I can help solve what's eating away at you." Austin looked around finding a nearby production box to have a seat on, and even patted the empty spot next to him offering Dean a seat as well. He had a lot of time before he had to go out there for commentary for the cruiserweight match, so lending the taller man from the blue brand an ear seemed like a great way to kill time. He also hated to see the lunatic in distress, perhaps it was some of his own omega instincts to want to try and calm him.

The lunatic took a seat next to Austin on the production box, leaning forward and his hands clasped together. Perhaps running into the man was a blessing in disguise. "Tell me a little bit about RoH. Do they treat omegas differently there than they do here? Like how did Seth fit in at the time? Were there a ton of alphas to-"

"One question at a time." interrupted Austin with a bit of annoyance in his voice. It was natural to be curious about his old promotion Ring of Honor, especially with the buzz it was getting at the moment. Although he'd get asked questions about the promotion all the time, Dean's questions were certainly different he had to admit. His lips thinned thinking about how to answer his questions without leaving him with more. Here was here to kill time, not give a science lesson.

"Sorry." Dean apologized, hoping he didn't scare away his current source of information.

Austin leaned back with his lips thinned in thought. What could he possibly say that could answer his barrage of questions. "Well the promotion is a little different from others. It attracts a lot of betas and omega, not too many alphas. So it wasn't as dangerous for an unmated omega to hang around, but still most of us were mated or found one within the promotion. They protect their omegas quite well especially since we were some of the promotion's biggest draws. Myself included." The smaller man couldn't help but grin to that. "Tyler though...is still a rare case. Props to him though, stayed focus on his career. How was it for you?"

The lunatic didn't think that the smaller man would fire the question right back at him. His past consisted of even smaller promotions, and usually with his face spewing mass volumes of blood. "Mostly betas, attracted alphas too, but never did an omega last long." Dean shuddered at what he's seen in the past, it reflected why he protected Seth so much.

The two shared an awkward silence, before the smaller man looked up at the clock on the wall. "Almost time for the cruiserweights. I should get to gorilla. Hope I was able to help you reflect some more." Dean gave Austin a quick wave goodbye before he headed off towards gorilla once more leaving the lunatic with his thoughts. Where the talk helped a little, and definitely explained why Seth was very content about his status. He rubbed his hands over his face, he felt like he was back to square one.

He let out a groan he was in for a long night.

* * *

Although they didn't win, the two were quite content with their performance. He had hoped this had given both of them the momentum they needed going into Roadblock. Seth and Roman entered the locker room chatting up a storm about the match, looking quite pleased. Although it was mostly just a distraction for the Samoan and trying not to blurt out that the omega's smell was different and even more so when he had picked him and Dean up from the airport that morning.

The older alpha was lying to trying to convince himself and his inner beast that the smell wasn't driving him crazy and that he indeed was crazy for Seth. It's why he flirted so much with the smaller male and wondered if there was even a hint of attraction in those large chocolate orbs of his, he could dream at least. But that's all he could do...him and his alpha. The only reason why he slept with Seth in the same bed when The Shield used to travel together was to sate his alpha. His inner beast would always want to protect and keep him close, sleeping in the same bed as him seemed to be like the only way to keep everything at bay.

Roman felt nervous all the same. They were the only two in the locker room and they still had to wait for Dean's dark match to be over before they could leave. He was stuck alone with the omega he was absolutely head over heels for, while he was giving off strange scents. Seth was always slow and careful when it came to removing his gear. It had been that way since coming back from his injury, and although he should have thought nothing of it there was still that bit inside where he found it somewhat a tease. Everything about this situation just seemed so bad right now, causing him to fidget suspiciously, which was slowly but surely attracting Seth's attention.

Sirens were going off in the big dog's head, he needed to get out of there and Seth standing there and getting closer in his tight ring gear was making him panic in all kinds of ways. The closer the omega got the more he stepped back. This small game of cat and mouse kept going until he felt his bare back brushing up against the cold wall behind him causing him to shudder a bit. Seth was so close to him now, too close. That natural musk of his was beyond heaven to him, he felt so transcendent being that close to that smell.

"Roman?" questioned Seth who had a very concerned look in his eyes. Before the architect could say or even think about something else, the larger man leaned down practically crashing his lips on the omega. He expected a resistance, a struggle to push himself off, he knew the risk he was taking at this point but all his senses were being blinded. But he got none of that, he only got what felt like knee sliding up his leg and a hand tugging at his black tress.

He'd never thought in a million years that this man would be full on reciprocating a random kiss that he was reeled into by his own alpha instincts. One hand reached down and grabbed that leg (luckily it was his perfectly healthy knee) and the other arm wrapped around his thin waist pulling him closer. He felt Seth's lips part only causing him to drive deeper into the kiss. The raven haired man tilted his head to give himself better access as his tongue slithered out from his own lips and explored that moist cavern underneath him. This was completely new territory for him, but he was enjoying it and with the small moan that from that same mouth he was claiming said that the architect had the same feelings.

After a minute or so of standing in the corner of the locker room fully enjoy the heat of their lips touching they had to break away to get a gulp of cool air. Roman thought that he should get away from this situation, just leave and talk to Seth in the morning when he's regained his senses and yet Seth stood there looking very pleased his lips slightly plump and red from their heated moment. His feet refused to move and now he needed his own answers on what it was that had just happened. "Why do you smell different, Seth?"

The architect leaned in to where both their bare chests were touching and he could practically feel the other man's heartbeat against his own. So many new sensations happening at the same time, was sending his mind into a wildfire. With Seth being this close, the big dog took his arms and wrapped them around the omega's waist as he felt the man's head on his collarbone. "I skipped my suppressant." Roman felt his hot breath against his chest from the younger man taking a deep relaxing sigh. "I don't want to hide anymore. Dean helped me realize the alpha I've been needing has been with me the whole time."

Roman was taken back just smelling the air around the other man, he doesn't think he'd ever be able to get over the incredible scent that was emanating from the omega he was holding. But it did explain a lot as to why Seth smelled so different even if he used his scent masker. He knew those things could fool lesser alphas, but not powerful ones like him. "You want me to be your alpha?" he questioned. He only felt the head on his collarbone nod in content. The alpha's heart started beating faster as the words began to echo in his head. " _Mate. Ours."_ called out his alpha as if it was waiting patiently for the decloration.

"If this is truly what you want, then I won't have any arguments against it. But listen to me, Seth…" he paused to grab ahold of the omega's handsome face and gently forced him to look up at him so that brown orbs met gray ones. "I'm not going to knot you, until you are ready. I want to wait until you have your first heat." He watched as Seth leaned into that gentle touch and slowly leaned into to pressed another kiss on those fresh plump lips, only this time it was softer and more loving. It wasn't as lust driven as the last one but he wanted to show that he truly cared for the smaller man by gently caressing the bearded cheeks.

"Woah…was not expecting this," called out Dean from the entrance of the locker room as he sat down on the bench peeling off his sweat soaked white tank top. He laughed as the two quickly broke apart their cheeks a bright red causing the middle brother to laugh even harder. "You two are too much, glad you can figure this shit out though. Just give me a forewarning so I'm not walking in on you guys one day."

* * *

Austin Aries has made his appearance at last! I hope you guys are enjoying everything so far, until next Thursday!

~CrisisExceed


	3. Chapter 3

Since this Thursday is a holiday, I thought I'd give this one early.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

As usual just like when they were in the Shield Dean was the first person up. He looked over to the other bed and chuckled lightly to himself. The alpha and the omega of his small family were currently all tangled up in each other's arms with the older's nose buried in the smaller man's hair. Although the middle brother wouldn't admit it out loud he always found it both amusing and adorable when ever he caught the two like this.

He could only hope that the day would go smoothly. It was just their luck for Stephanie to disapprove of Seth's time off, and followed by more unfortunate news when they found out he'd be working with another alpha in their house show later that evening. They could have sworn she was just trying to remind the three of them who was boss. The thought of his younger brother starting his heat in the middle of the ring caused him to shudder just a little. He really was worried as hell for Seth.

After his shower Dean got out to see that his younger brother was doing some small early morning stretches while Roman was out, probably grabbing breakfast. There was an unspoken rule between the three of them that you never got between the older alpha and his morning food. So they'd just have to wait for him to get back before they could actually get started on their day, mainly going to the gym to get a workout in.

The two of them shared a silent conversation before Dean could no long hold in the chuckle he was suppressing. The younger of the two just stared at the auburn haired man in total confusion. "What?" questioned the omega clearly just wondering what was going through the beta's head. The older just continued snickering. Seth just gave up and gave a huff of annoyance.

"Just you two are too much is all," the beta finally answered with a genuine smile. Really he was thrilled for his brothers, he just had a poor way of showing it. "Seeing you two this morning it just seemed so different from any other time in the past when I'd see you two tangled up together."

Seth was digging through his gym bag making sure everything was in there while he passed time in this conversation with their wayward brother. The omega innerly admitted that he missed these conversations he used to have with Dean. Sure they still texted one another a lot but it was nothing than just having a friendly early morning conversation. Perhaps it reminded the younger of their days when they used to be in The Shield, he wasn't bothered by it too much but did enjoy the company. "See having an alpha for a mate really puts your mind into perspective, or you're getting better sex," said the omega followed by a chuckle of his own.

"Shut it!" shouted Dean as he threw a pillow at Seth playfully. Another thing that the beta would never admit was that he too missed this company with the younger. Being the younger two siblings in their trio made them close, and made it why he didn't mind being in between the two (thankfully and hopefully soon not for long). "The sex _is_ great though," Dean admitted playing to Seth's ego about being right. "I just never thought about this stuff when dating other betas." The two just shared a short laugh. It was fleeting moments like these why he loved being around Seth and Roman.

Just as the two's laughter died down the hotel room door opened with Roman walking in with two bags full of styrofoam containers. It was always like the older to take care of the youngers, but also in his instinct to make sure the omega in particular was kept happy. When Seth walked up to him to help him with one of the bags, the older man flinched getting yet another whiff of that sweet and quite intoxicating scent of the younger man. He didn't think that he could ever get over just how great Seth's natural scent actually was, it was completely different than when he was suppressing. He couldn't describe it, but if he had to guess it's probably what heaven smelled like too. Once he felt the weight of the bag escape his left hand he reached up and gently brushed a few loose strands of dark hair from the omega's face. A small but sweet gesture.

Seth cleared his throat and quickly backed out of the reach of the Samoan. He felt a blush coming on and wasn't ready to show Roman that kind of vulnerability. He placed the bag on the table not wanting to show his face to either man. Skipping his pill left his hormones in all kinds of places, usually signs that it was wearing off. That thought still terrified him, he wasn't sure what to expect when he finally got his heat.

He pulled out the container from the bag and his heart skipped a beat. His omega was practically squealing in happiness to know that his alpha knew what his favorite morning breakfast was. A hearty meal of eggs over hard, over lightly buttered wheat toast, with small spinach salad and fresh cut fruit in season on the side. Roman was certainly going all out for Seth, probably trying to impress the younger man's omega and ease him into the thought of actually having a mate.

* * *

After breakfast the three finally headed out to get their workout for the day, and much to Seth's and even more so Roman's dismay the gym they picked just so happened to be full of alphas. Once again it left the omega in a terrified mess. Anytime an alpha that wasn't Roman walked near him he'd either twitch nervously or out right flinch. It made it hard for both Dean and Roman to concentrate on their workouts sensing the fear that was rolling off their little brother.

If they were going to get through their day Roman knew what he had to do. The alpha and beta silently agreed on what needed to happen and when people weren't looking the oldest dragged the younger omega into the shower room. He was going to make this right or all three of them were going to have a bad day.

Roman gets Seth up against a wall with his gray eyes bearing down on the younger man. The omega just swallowed the lump in his throat and stood still to Roman's imposing presence, his alpha commanding for Seth to calm down. Just to show his authority, the older man shifted a knee in between the omega's legs to hold him still.

He leaned in and buried his face in the crook of the smaller man's neck taking in a deep breath. Seth's smell moved heaven and earth for him as it was absolutely calming to him. It was more proof that the architect belonged to him. Roman began to nuzzle the younger man's neck gently and ever so lightly brushing his lips against his neck. He was trying to put his own scent all over Seth signaling to other lesser alphas that this one was taken.

Once he felt Seth was scented enough he stopped those lips on his neck sucking in a tiny bit of the soft skin in between. This omega was his, and no one else. If the scent wasn't enough to drive off other Alphas he had hoped the mark would. He made sure the act of marking was gentle, soft enough to get the younger man to bare more of his neck but rough enough to make Seth understand who it was he belong to. For Roman's alpha it was excited to finally have some sort of claim on Seth's omega. For once in his life since meeting the younger man he wasn't fighting against his Alpha's urges.

But his alpha urged him on more. What was a small innocent gesture was becoming more intimate. It wanted Seth and his omega badly, but perhaps it wanted it too much. The older man's lips parted more beginning to explore more of that soft skin. All rational thought was leaving his mind as he gave into his desires...including ignoring the evident fear that was flaring up from the other man. Seth began to whimper and squirm, as everything was becoming too much. Roman though wasn't noticing it. His alpha in complete control.

He opened his mouth and bit down on the flesh of the younger man. That however...didn't bode well. Soon after the only sound that filled the room was a loud smack followed by the shuffling of feet. Seth had pushed the raven haired man away from him brown eyes looking beyond terrified. Roman knew right then and there he had pushed him too far. The omega was shaking before collecting himself and taking off from the room and eventually the gym all together.

The older brother pounded the wall next to him holding the cheek where Seth had slapped him. He felt terrible and he wasn't doing the omega any favors with his fear of alphas by going so far. He only wanted to scent the youngest as his, but his alpha wanted more. He messed up big time, and he knew it too. He turned his attentions to Dean who was casually striding into the shower room.

"I messed up big time, Dean." he said quietly to almost a whisper.

"For how fast he took off, I'd say yes." Roman knew the middle brother wasn't much for sugar coating things. He always just liked to tell people what he was thinking not caring about consequences that followed. He placed a hand on his big brother's shoulder. "Lets just go, man. You can apologize to him after the show." Roman nodded slowly as they collected both their stuff and Seth's as well. They'd forego a shower for now until they got back to the hotel room. The big dog felt terrible for his letting himself lose control.

* * *

Seth had rushed back to hotel room to collect his bag for that evening's show. He didn't want to face Roman or Dean for that matter. He felt scared but most of all he felt embarrassed. His omega wanted it...he wanted the Samoan's alpha so badly, but right now he was at conflict with his omega. The architect was terrified of what it wanted, never has his omega been so active. He didn't know how to handle it. Everything was a new sensation for him and it scared him to know that these were signs that his last pill maybe wearing off faster than he expected. He knew he'd have to apologize to Roman later for slapping him.

After collecting his stuff he headed to the arena by a cab. He payed the nice beta a hefty tip before going to get changed. Seth carefully and placidly opened the door to the locker room and was thankful that it was completely empty. He sighed in relief knowing there was no one there to see the face red eyes he was sporting from all the unshed tears he was holding back. His omega was making him a mess.

He put his bag down and walked into the bathroom area of the locker room to splash some water on his face. He was trying so hard to calm himself but his omega was restless. It had been kept down for so long so it was taking everything it wanted from it's slow won freedom. It made Seth worry about when his pill had finally and completely worn off. If his omega was like this now, he was absolutely terrified of what would happen when he went into his full heat. The architect looked up into the mirror in front of him. He raised a fist in attempts to punch the mirror, it was the best he would be able to get to punching himself.

Just as he was going to launch his tightened fist towards the glass he found his fist caught. "Easy there." said a calm deep voice from his side. Large chocolate orbs suddenly found themselves face to face with his fellow Ring of Honor alumni, Austin Aries. Seth could feel his omega calm a little, being in the presence of another. The smaller man placed both his hands on Seth's fist gently lowing it to the architect's side. "Talk to me, Tyler." demanded the older omega gesturing towards the bench in the middle.

Austin was one of three people in this business still allowed to call him Tyler Black. It was just how they knew him first, and it still let a small piece of him have those good memories from that promotion. Seth stood still as the other omega leaned in and took a good whiff of his scent. The architect eyes widened as the greatest man that ever lived suddenly grew a huge grin on his face. "Do I smell...alpha?" he asked mockingly. Seeing Seth's reaction he'd just prod further. "Tyler Black actually let an _alpha_ touch him? The world really is changing faster than expected."

"What do you want, Austin?" asked Seth tired of the omega's teasing, all while trying to hide his face that was getting redder. Even though they had hardly time to talk Seth was always pretty calm when it came to Austin, and the same went for Sami and Kevin too. All finding their footings in the same promotion helped their bond and being in the big leagues together just made them all comfortable with one another.

"Well first off, I walked in here seeing you about to punch a mirror and then you have the scent of alpha all over you. _You_...Tyler of all people have the stench of alpha. The omega who vowed to never let an alpha knot him. What do you think I want?" The older omega just chuckled still mocking his friend. "I want to know the sudden change, or you now just starting to realize you can't be unmated forever. At least not while you're still a wrestler." Austin took Seth's silence as a means to keep prodding. The thing about Austin Aries that the architect tends to forget is...he'll just keep going until he gets his answers. "It's Roman isn't it."

Seth's face by now was beet red which only made Austin laugh out loud mocking the younger omega more. "Oh I knew it was only a matter of time!" He exclaimed while grabbing Seth by the shoulder pulling him closer letting the younger omega lean his head on his shoulder. Austin always seemed to have a soft spot for the younger, and didn't mind comforting him letting his own omega instincts show. "What am I going to do with you Tyler? You're growing up too fast."

The architect just let himself be comforted by the older omega. It was just to show just how close he and Austin really were and he was the only one who ever got to see this side of him. Most of the time people would confuse him for an alpha for the way he acted and talked. "You act like I'm a teenager, I'm well into my early thirties you know." replied Seth just leaning his head on Austin's shoulder. He knew the words were just empty pleas. The two of them just laughed together.

They were shortly interrupted by the architect's growling stomach. This came to a surprise to Seth as he didn't eat not too long ago. He was about to open his mouth to say something about it when once again he found himself being cut off by Austin. "You better go and get something to eat while catering is still fresh. Especially with your omega getting more and more active. It's gonna take a lot out of you." Seth simply nodded not going to argue. He knew better than to try and fight his friend when it came to his paternal omega instincts. The older omega was like an older brother to him and he never steered Seth wrong before. He got up and grabbed his water bottle from his bag before taking off from the locker room.

Austin watched Seth leave in a quiet manner. Once the locker room door shut he gave a chuckle before pulling a banana out of his coat pocket. As he peeled the yellow fruit he thought about the conversation he just shared with the younger omega. "You're a work of art Tyler." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Talking to a close friend always seemed to be able to calm and renew Seth's spirits. He walked down the hall towards catering minding his own business. For now he had forgotten about his encounter with Roman earlier, his mind only focused on getting food. "Where's the overgrown mutt?" asked a deep, scratchy voice from the side of him. The architect suddenly stopped feeling a towering presence close by. It was an alpha...and a very strong one at that.

" _Not our chosen. Danger."_ The architect didn't think he'd ever get used to communicating with his omega this much. He could feel it's terror causing him to freeze up as well. Seth wanted to move away, but he was stricken with so much fear that his body refused to move. He began to regret everything he had done to Roman earlier. He stood there and whined as the towering presence got closer. He wanted to reach out and slap the hand away but he was too stiff with fear. In an instant he felt his body swung rapidly and pressed against a wall. Seth knew there were many powerful alphas on the roster but without Roman he was basically a target in an open field for all of them.

The architect couldn't fight back. Had his omega been suppressed properly he'd be flailing to do anything and everything to get out of this alpha's grasp. But it was terrified causing the fear to begin rolling off him. It seemed to only please the alpha that stood above him. Braun placed his shoulders atop of Seth's and leaned in getting a good whiff of his scent. "You smell like that mutt, you need a real alpha."

"No…" was all Seth could squeak out through the sheer terror. The omega squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see whatever it was Braun had planned for him. The taller man didn't seem to care that Seth was shaking in fear and that his omega was whining and crying out for help.

As if it was on queue he suddenly felt Braun's being ripped away from him. His eyes snapped open to see Dean running into view and pulling him into a protective hug. He could barely hear the beta's mutters about everything being okay. He just let his gaze lazily shift over to Roman and Braun tussling on the ground with authority figures trying to pull the two apart. The pang of guilt hammered away at Seth. He caused this, it was his fault for being unmated that they got in a fight. His omega whined more causing his whole body to shake again.

With no resistance he let Dean lead him away and to another section of the arena. As a beta and omega, they had no business getting in between two pissed off alphas, especially alphas of their mass. They both knew that Roman would catch up eventually.

The architect looked down not wanting to face his brother. He just sat there silently knowing that it was his fault. More and more he began to understand that single common truth about their business. He was a hazard to those around him. How could he have been so blind? Being overwhelmed he just leaned his head into Dean's chest and finally spilled all the emotion he was holding back over the years.

He realized the total tease he's been to Roman and the constant risk Dean put himself at. He felt terrible. Seth normally wasn't this vulnerable with his emotions, he figured it was more effects of his pill wearing off and his omega beginning to get over active.

* * *

Since the incident with Braun plans were changed and Seth ended up wrestling against Kevin Owens that night. Management figured for now it was probably a better idea to have him face up against betas and people he was comfortable being around. Seth was still a big draw and in the middle of the main event picture, so they couldn't afford to keep him off. He had gone back to the hotel with Dean having not seen Roman since the incident.

He sat down on the bed he'd be sharing with the Samoan man with a huff. He felt like he too had messed up by slapping the older man the way he did. The architect struggled to deal with his omega. It was everything he feared coming true. He felt the tears beginning to prick to his eyes once again. He hated this...he hated all of it. Instinctively, he rushed over to his bag and grabbed the white pill bottle. In one quick move he managed to get the cap off and swallow one of the pills dry.

Once he felt the pill slide down his throat, his mind caught up realizing what he had done. Our of fear he just took another suppressant. He had just betrayed Dean in the worst possible way...even worse than his on screen betrayal. He just held his best friend hostage even longer by taking one, and that was even more time away from his mate. He knew that Dean loved AJ with all his heart and it was tearing the older man up that he couldn't be with his alpha. His attentions snapped to the bathroom door as it slowly sung open with the lunatic dressed in only a pair of shorts and a towel around his shoulders trailing some white steam behind him.

"Hey Seth-" started Dean quickly being cut off.

"I need air." said Seth cutting him off. With no more hesitation he threw the pill bottle down on top his bag and bolting out the door. He needed to get away from Dean and Roman...he needed some time to think for himself. He didn't look behind him to see if his best friend was following.

* * *

So this chapter was to add more dimension to Roman and Seth's PoV. Sorry for the short chapter. See you next Thursday!

~CrisisExceed


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is also adding a little more depth on how I see the A/B/O dynamic at work. Also things are getting a little hotter this chapter. Last thing, I'm not sure if it does trigger anyone but just in case someone does have a panic attack this chapter.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Dean stared blankly out the window holding the pill bottle Seth had dropped on top of his bag. The younger omega took a suppressant. The lunatic wasn't angry nor was he surprised especially after the incident with Braun. He was worried about Seth but not being an omega he wasn't sure how to help the younger male. What made matters worse was that Roman hadn't even returned to the hotel room and it was getting later into the evening.

The auburn haired man reached over picking his phone up off the side table. He quickly unlocked it dialing up AJ's number. He needed a voice to calm his own nerves down. He knew that the airy southern accent of his mate would be just the thing. He missed his alpha and with tensions between himself and his brothers running high things were just a mess. If he was to support his brothers through this ordeal he needed to calm down first. _"Hey Dean!"_ The beta tried to say something but only remained silent. He couldn't find the words. _"Dean? Is everything okay?"_

The auburn haired man at first began to choke back a sob which in turn brought up a hum of concern from the other end. _"No, everything's not okay."_ The beta sighed trying to find his words. He'd say how he felt betrayed by Seth, but he knew that the omega only did it because he was scared. _"I didn't think playing matchmaker would be this difficult. I get the feeling that Roman is afraid of hurting Seth and Seth in turn is afraid of getting hurt...and then there was an incident with Braun today."_

 _"Wait wait...slow down Dean. An incident with Braun? Like...Braun Stroman the massive alpha? Is Seth okay?"_ The beta winced hearing his alpha's very concerned voice. It did spark a little hint of jealousy but he he knew that AJ and Seth had a past together, and he was also one of the members of his little brother's circle. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to Dean that his alpha was concerned for the younger omega, the beta had forgotten that he too was one of many that cared for Seth's well being.

Dean sighed, _"It would have ended worse had Roman and I not shown up."_ The auburn haired man continued on and explained everything that happened that day that lead up to the fight between Roman and Braun. The more he continued the more he found himself beginning to relax. He just needed someone to vent to and he knew that the older alpha was always a willing ear, that was his mate after all. AJ just listened and continued to listen, he never judged anyone only offered comfort. When the beta thought about it more, he realized just how lucky he was to have him. Missing him the way that he did really did make him appreciate the alpha even more. _"So while I was in the shower I guess he took another suppressant."_

 _"As an alpha I can't say I entirely know what Seth is going through. But I do know enough that a scared omega needs it's alpha, and that it's our instinct to want to protect our mate."_ Dean found himself once again finding the heat rise up in his cheeks. It did explain a lot why AJ was so overprotective of him. _"So you tell Roman, he's not allowed back in the hotel unless he's got Seth in tow. Dean…"_ he paused for a moment to let the sternness of his voice sink in. _"I know you miss me, and hell I do too, but you've got people there who need you more. Being the middle brother is the biggest responsibility, they both rely on you for support so you need to be the strongest."_ This was yet another reason why he loved AJ more than life itself. The older alpha just seemed to know what to say at the right time, and was always direct about it too. _"Love you, Dean."_ said AJ happily breaking the beta from his thoughts.

The auburn haired man couldn't help but smile every time he had to hear those words. Never will that be something he'd get tired of hearing. _"Love you too."_ It was hard to hang up as his mind still floated around, and being on opposite sides of the country from his mate was taking it's toll. Trying to play matchmaker was becoming emotionally exhausting for him, but it was only making him appreciate what he had even more. Right now he could only think about how much AJ truly had meant to him in the short time they had been together.

He sighed as he shifted through the names of his contact list in his phone before stopping on Roman's name. He typed out a quick text. He could only hope that his older brother gets it in time before someone else finds a very vulnerable Seth Rollins. He laid there with his arm over his face just thinking about what his next move was going to be when his phone buzzed with a text from Roman.

 _"Don't worry bro."_ the message ended with a smile at the end of it. He'd take the alone time as a brief moment of reprieve from the chaos that was his two brothers.

* * *

Roman stuffed his phone in his coat pocket cursing to himself that it was late in December. He had already tried calling Seth multiple times but it was straight to voicemail. He knew the omega wouldn't turn his phone off, so it must have been dead. He drove back to the hotel from the arena with his thoughts only on Seth. He thought about how Braun said that Seth needed a "real alpha". It shouldn't have come down to a straight up brawl with another alpha to finally set his mind in motion but it did.

For years his alpha wanted to have the architect for a mate, but he too kept himself in check out of respect. But he should have told the younger man how he felt years ago, maybe they wouldn't have come to this, and Dean too. This couldn't continue by the end of the week, Seth would be his. He had scented something different within the smaller man. Again and again his alpha wouldn't shut up about it either. It was telling him that Seth was due for a heat and that was when it took control.

He finally drove up to the hotel jumping out quickly. He gave the bellhop a nice tip before letting him know his room number and telling him that there was another in the room already. The smaller man just nodded and unloaded the SUV quickly while Roman himself sniffed the air. There was a very sweet and familiar smell around.

 _"Find mate!"_ his alpha screamed at him. It was like he was being pushed forward and towards the sweet scent. He could never describe the scent of the smaller man, but if he had to describe what heaven possibly smelled like that was probably it. The trail of the faint scent took him around the building to a small courtyard area.

Seeing the emotional state Seth was in was making his protective alpha instinct run in over drive. Although he dealt with his alpha better than the architect with his omega this was also new territory for him. The smaller man just sat there on a bench with one leg curled into his chest and his forehead resting on his knee. His long dark mane fell perfect around his head like a curtain hiding his face from the rest of the world. Roman's alpha just simply whined seeing their mate looking so sad.

He took a step towards the omega just dipping his toes into the water. He was seeing if Seth was going to flinch or squirm away from him but he remained still. Slowly he approached the brunet and sat down on the bench next to him keeping a little distance between the two of them. He didn't want to scare Seth again.

He saw that the younger male was only in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It was almost the middle of winter and he was sitting here in barely any warm clothing. He flinched when he saw Seth shiver as a cold wind blew over head but still he hadn't moved. Roman zipped down his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders while scooting closer to the other man. He draped the dark blue fleece lined material over his omega's shoulders. When Seth finally lifted his head from his knee Roman reached over and collected the omega in his arms. His alpha pleased that Seth fit so perfectly in them.

"Ro I-" started the omega only to be silenced with a very sweet and loving kiss. Instantly the pair's lips molded together in the gesture. Not only did Seth fit in his arms perfectly, so did their lips. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally finding one another.

"No more of that." he said quietly while pulling Seth into his lap. He just wanted to hold the smaller man close. To show that he was there for him. His alpha wanted to protect the omega, and he himself wanted to love Seth. "After I was done with Braun I ran into Aries. He told me you were afraid of alphas. Why?"

There was a long silence. Roman only sat there smiling and cradling the smaller man not trying to push the topic if Seth was uncomfortable. Instead he felt the omega nudge his neck lightly trying to get into the crook of it. His smile didn't fade as he only bared his neck for Seth. His omega also wanted his scent all over Roman. He remembered being taught that some omegas find comfort in scenting their alphas. It was also a sign of submission saying that the omega wanted to belong to the alpha they scented. For alphas it was a sign of dominance, for omegas there was more of a loving symbolism. Roman growled in content while feeling something against his thigh. Was Seth getting hard? Did he find the act of scenting erotic?

"When I presented, my mother warned me about not ending up with the wrong alpha. She said that alphas usually wanted obedient omegas that liked to stay at home. I didn't want to be that, I wanted to live my dream. Being a wrestler has been my life's dream. It's not that I'm afraid of alphas, I just didn't want one. I didn't want to be tied down, nor end up in something I didn't want." The alpha just listened as Seth explained himself. But it certainly did explain a lot as to why he's never seen Seth get intimate with anyone. The man put his career first and made sure that he was content with himself before trying to find someone else to make happy. It explained why Hunter never pushed for it in the past letting the younger male just live his dream. Seth was a good person who knew what he wanted. It only made Roman want him more.

Roman could have sworn he felt the smaller man grind against him a little. He was struggling to keep his own arousal in check knowing that there was something stirring in the omega.

But Dean had told him that Seth had taken another suppressant. Was he being fueled at all by his omega? No, if he was suppressed then his omega shouldn't be able to feel like that at all. It was then that Roman knew that it was more than just his omega that wanted them. This was all Seth. He realized that his younger brother had always wanted him, but he feared himself. He had grown to fear what he was because of the teachings of his mother. He was afraid that he'd never be able to live his dream to the fullest.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Seth. You'll never have to be afraid about being tied down, because it's my dream too. We can share it, and then when you're ready...then we can settle down." He watched as Seth slowly leaned back to meet their gazes. The Samoan was getting lost in his large chocolate orbs admiring the beauty that was set before him. The architect by far was the more beautiful than any omega he'd ever seen. His heart was hammering against his chest, all the words he wanted to say flowing towards his throat. "I love you, Seth Rollins. Always have."

Roman knew he had caught the omega speechless with his confession. His smile never faded as the pair met each other for another loving kiss only this time it was deeper more intimate. He was going to show Seth that he didn't lie. His words from the bottom of his heart, the older man had admired the dark haired male since the day he had met him back in FCW.

He felt the omega's lips part and his hips grind against him more. It was an invitation for more. The older alpha wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him as close as he could so that both their clothed arousals could rub against one another. A small moan emitted from the omega as their kiss became deeper and more lustful. Their tongues glided against one another and the alpha's hands began to wander more specifically into the waistband of the other man's sweats.

Bronze skinned fingers grazed lightly over the taut skin of the omega's hip bones. He let his hands wander all over just moving them where ever he could in the small area with no real pattern to the movement. Those hand eventually found their way to Seth's rear. He took a moment to appreciate the smooth skin with a low hum before taking a handful and giving it a nice squeeze reminding the architect who that rear belonged to. He ran a finger over the crack to the omega's entrance. He shouldn't have been surprised that there was no slick produced but it meant that his omega wasn't aroused at all, usually signs of complete suppression.

But the small moans weren't lost on the alpha. Even if the omega wasn't aroused Seth himself still was. He took the last moan as another invitation and proceeded to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and dragged them down placidly and enough to where his the smaller man's erection nearly sprung out. The older man could only lick his lips at the sight before him. Seth's arousal was as beautiful as he was, and it only made the alpha take deep care of him. Never before had the omega been exposed like this to anyone before.

Roman broke their kiss to lean back once more to get a good look at the younger male. His face was flushed a deep red and his lips plump from their heavy make out. He searched for signs of any hesitation in the deep chocolate orbs of the man before him. There were none, just a lustful gaze and a gorgeous smile. Seth nodded to him as if he were inviting Roman more, "I trust you." he said quietly and slowly.

The alpha gave a deep breath as one hand reached moved gracefully across taut skin to the flesh colored standing shaft of the smaller male. He took a light steady grip letting his strokes go slow and experimental. He searched for the omega's gorgeous face for any signs of uncomfortability. There were none much to his delight. But he didn't want to have another repeat of the incident at the gym. He'd make sure Seth had all the control this time. Roman kept the pace slow, unless told that he was okay to go further. Yet another small moan emitted from the omega.

When he felt the architect buck his hips upwards into his hand he saw that as an invitation to keep going. He took a stronger grip of the fleshy member and sped up his strokes. He was met with a shaky breath yet another moan. The big dog didn't think he'd ever get used to the noises Seth was making. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined. The patience he held out for the younger man he saw was well worth the wait. This was nothing more than a lustful hand job, and it made him look forward to the day he finally would be able to knot him.

As his strokes sped up, he felt Seth take a grip of his shoulders and throw his head back emitting a louder moan. The way the other male's face contorted in pleasure, the way he responded to every one of his movements was heaven to him. He knew the architect was a man with passion putting forth his entire being when it came to something he wanted. It was obvious to Roman now more than ever that the omega he's been dreaming about truly was his.

If Seth was any louder they surely be caught in this small courtyard. How they hadn't been caught already was beyond him. He felt the omega's member in his hand begin to throb. The raven haired man knew that the smaller male was close. He gently ran his thumb over the small slit massaging it gently as the omega began to buck his hips more. With his free hand he took a strong grip of that neat bun Seth liked to keep his hair in and dragged him down for lips to meet successfully silencing his next moan. He still felt the vibrations from the omega's throat however as he ejaculated right into his hand. Had he not kissed him, he knew that it would have echoed through the quiet area.

Seth sat there breathing heavily as the alpha carefully pulled his sweats back up. The two gazing lovingly at one another as the omega came down from his post orgasmic high. Another cold wind blew over head causing the younger male to curl into Roman's jacket more even getting a whiff of it's scent. Suppressed or not an omega could always be calmed by the scent of it's alpha even if not knotted. Both men had almost forgotten they were still outside and almost anyone could have come by and watched them like a free show. Finally the two stood from the bench and walked back into the hotel hand in hand.

* * *

Dean was nearly jolted awake by the door opening and the two giggling like horny teenagers. "God you two just barge in here not even caring that I may have been sleeping? Also, what the hell took so long, I was sitting here worried as shit thinking someone else was gonna find Seth first. I was about ready to leave to go find him myself and then that bellhop comes knocking on the door hauling around Roman's shit. Oh, and another thing-" the lunatic was quickly silenced by a jacket being thrown at him nailing him in the face.

"God, I really hope AJ doesn't encourage your ranting." said Seth clearly annoyed being the one that threw Roman's jacket at him. Quickly Seth's expression changed from annoyed to apologetic. He still hasn't forgotten what he had done to Dean. He still had taken a suppressant and still felt like he had betrayed their middle brother. He gave a deep sigh, "Dean I-"

"Forget about it little brother." said the lunatic cutting off the omega. He instead gave a smile with his dimples on full display. It was a genuine smile he gave when he knew everything was alright, and for the beta everything was. He knew why Seth had taken his suppressant and didn't blame him. If he were the architect he would have been terrified too. Braun Strowman was a very tall, and very intimidating alpha. Having an omega that wasn't exactly comfortable with being that close to alphas would have probably left him terrified too. It was one of things he didn't envy about being an omega making him appreciate being a beta.

He looked down at the jacket that was thrown at him and noticed a white stain on it. Dean instantly scrunched his nose knowing what he was holding. He didn't exactly know what happened between the two of them, but the way they came in giggling and now this he was pretty sure he could figure out from there. He instead threw the jacket back on their bed knowing it was best to drop it for now, but he wasn't going to forget it. He'd just tease Seth later for it. "Please just no more stunts Seth. When this pill runs out, just make sure that if you're not near Roman or I stick near one of your RoH buddies. Please Sethie?"

The architect crossed his arms over his chest feeling like he was being lectured like a small child especially when called by his hated nickname, but he had worried Dean enough for one day. The auburn haired man stood up and wrapped his arms around Seth holding him close. This whole ordeal has thrown Dean for a loop but he really was trying to take AJ's words to heart. He needed to be there for Seth and Roman, in this moment he needed to be their... _Shield_.

Before releasing him Dean gave his younger brother a gentle kiss on top of his head. It was all he could think about being the one to comfort Seth. He still could get the sounds of the omega's sobs out of his head. They were heartbreaking and had made him think about everything leading up to the call with AJ. The beta too had a lot to think about especially when it came to trying to help Roman and Seth workout their relationship goals here.

Neither man knew what else to say. The last thing heard for the night was the rustling of bed sheets and blankets. Dean curling into his comforter while Seth crawled into the bed with Roman scooting into the Samoan's open arms. The beta smiled as he could hear some sweet mumblings from the alpha to his chosen omega.

* * *

The rest of the week leading up to their house show on Friday has been fairly uneventful. They had let Dean on into the main event to team with Roman as Seth sat back watching from the monitors in the back. He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder causing him to yelp loudly. He turned around to give the owner of the hand a piece of his mind when he saw that it was another friend from his indie days. He quickly wrapped his arms around the neck of the southern man. "AJ! What are you doing here?!"

The older alpha wrapped his arms around his friend giving him a hug back. "Oh, passing through. The road to the next show just so happens to take us through here. So I thought I'd check up on you and maybe drag Dean away for a bit." Seth stood still as the southerner took a large whiff of his scent. "Well it's about damn time!" he said excitedly. When the older man saw that Seth was hiding his face he picked up on the confliction in the omega.

"Hey AJ…" he started quietly. The omega sucked in his bottom lip trying to think about how to word his next question. "How do I smell to you?"

AJ shrugged, that was certainly an odd question but one he's not heard before. He's had many omegas that were trying to get with him ask him the same. Where he knew Seth was coming from it was certainly odd to hear it from someone he's been so close to for so many years, but he knew the omega only meant it with curiosity and not flirtatious. "You smell like the same dumb unmated omega I've known since he was nineteen."

Seth gave AJ a very dumbfounded look. Was the older alpha serious right now? "AJ! I'm being serious!" yelled the frustrated omega. Every alpha seemed like they all wanted a piece of him, because of his unmated state. It was boggling to the younger man that the older brunet was different. He just wanted to know, and get more insight on the functionings of an alpha.

"So am I," the alpha retorted very sternly. Seth only gave him a blank stare in response. The utter look of bewilderment from the younger male caused AJ to laugh out boisterously. He just loved pushing buttons on people especially those he was close to, it was no wonder Dean loved him so much. Seth instead stood there waiting for AJ to explain. "It's like this, Seth. My alpha and I work together and compromise. Most alphas don't have control of their alphas...case in point the incident with Braun Strowman." Dean told him about that? The alpha continued with a deep relaxing sigh, "My alpha knows I don't want an omega, so instead it went for the best smelling beta instead. I wanted a beta, it wanted someone that smelled fantastic. Dean fit just that. An alpha who can work with their other self like that are signs of a "powerful alpha". Roman is so much in control of his it's baffling. When the two of you eventually do want to settle down and have pups, they're gonna be incredible."

Seth still stared blankly, although it did help clear the air a little about why Roman didn't go batshit crazy like other alphas it didn't answer his question. AJ took not of this and just continued on. "In short Seth, I'm happy with the beta scented as my own, and my alpha is content enough with his smell. Alphas will always want omegas, but you can work with it...it can work with you. Even though you're suppressed, I bet your omega screams for Roman to be your mate. That's probably why it overreacted so much when you decided to take yourself off. Just ask yourself, what does your omega want and find a common ground. I'm sure the both of you can at least agree on Roman."

AJ Styles once again was on the mark. Ever since they had gotten to know the raven haired alpha it had sparked something in his omega that he outright ignored. He was terrified of what he wanted that he ignored his omega's needs. The older man's words sunk in as he thought deeply. What if he had listened to his other self the first time his omega screamed out mate to Roman's touch? He wanted to think that things would have gone much differently. The thought honestly scared him. He thought about what would have happened if he and Roman had mated sooner. He thought about the fact that all three of them saw championship gold and saw their dream come true. He thought that he had mated with the Samoan man sooner there was a chance that they may have even kept the pair together.

Seth's thoughts began to wonder as his mind began to delve into the if and buts of what could have happened. His breathing began to speed up dramatically and his head started to feel light. He could have sworn he felt his legs began to shake and his knees buckle under him. The next thing he knew he found himself being caught in AJ's arms barely hearing his pleas that he was going to be okay. With the way his vision began to blur and everything beginning to sound like his head was dunked in a fishbowl he was certain that he was having a panic attack. There was so much uncertainty with his situation, now he was worried what might happen if he did mate with Roman. Would the fan see him the same? Would management see him the same? Would anyone see him as the same Seth Rollins?

He would carry the scent of the company's chosen man on him for a lifetime. He thought about how people might just think he was now trying to sleep his way back to the top. After all he was an omega in an alpha dominated business. He was only the third omega in the history of the business to ever be on top holding their top belt (right behind Shawn Michales, and Chris Jericho). He just felt like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on him. He clung onto AJ like a lifeline as he could clearly feel his own omega begin to whine and cry out once again.

It wanted Roman, it wanted their alpha. His distress was making his already terrified omega lose control. He felt like he was floating in the air barely being able to feel his legs move as AJ moved him over to the closest thing and had him take a seat. He felt the old alpha's hand move up and down his spine just trying to comfort him. But nothing seemed to be working. Being in the presence in another alpha only seemed to only made his omega cry out even more. The architect couldn't even figure out what was happening around them or where they even were anymore. The room was spinning and the colors and the lights all seemed to be blending together.

"Hold it together, buddy." said AJ, just trying to say anything to try and get Seth to calm down. He tried but he wasn't Roman, he wasn't his alpha. He knew enough that when an omega gets to be like this the scent of their alpha would be able to calm them. He'd never seen the younger omega like this before since he was always suppressing it was just so different trying to help Seth now since most of the panic and emotions were coming from deep down. He wasn't good at this at all, the only person he did know how to do this to was Dean.

The minutes felt like hours for the two of them as they could only sit back helplessly and wait for the main event to end. Seth just wanted this nightmare to end. At first he was afraid of having his heat now he just wanted it to let loose all these frustrations. When the sound of the crowd roared it was the sign that the match had ended and the faint sounds of Dean's music caught his ears. Their middle brother won the match for them.

More minutes passed and Seth felt like he just wanted to die, but when a familiar scent came into range. The architect suddenly felt himself swept off his feet and carried off to who knows where. But the scent was calming, and he just wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around the neck of the other man, He was in Roman's arms...he was safe. He felt safe suddenly, and his omega purred. Suddenly all that talk about being in comfort wasn't bullshit after all.

* * *

That night Seth wasn't the only one being swept off his feet. The moment Dean saw AJ he glued himself to him. The alpha did exactly what he said he was going to do and take his beta mate out. The younger male wasn't much for fancy steak dinners with wine and the works but when it came to the brunet alpha he was willing. Sadly, he was ecstatic to be back with AJ but something rung heavy on his mind. Throughout dinner he caught himself staring out the window taking small sips of his drink and being oddly quiet.

This didn't go unnoticed by the older man who only reached over and took Dean's hand in his. The gesture instantly brought the beta's attentions back to his mate. "You thinkin' about Seth?" The auburn haired man only nodded in response. That only caused AJ to smile, it meant that what he had told his younger mate to heart. "It was weird seeing someone so confidant crumble the way he did but it happens to the best of us. Remember our first match?"

Dean cracked a small smile at the thought. He remembered it like it was yesterday, it was just days before their first official match at Backlash. They had discussed the spots and used the house show to get some of the practice. The beta had been so nervous to be able to step foot in the ring with someone with such prestige and felt nervous that he might not be able to keep up. He was also about to wrestle against someone he had a major crush on, and that made him so nervous that he nearly botched the finish when AJ hit him with the Styles Clash.

For the rest of the night Dean had apologized so many times and AJ only stood there with a large grin. The alpha wasn't upset and actually found it amusing. Instead of accepting his apology he threw out all the feelings he had held in since meeting the beta. That night they had called themselves official and mated for the first time. Dean turned his face away feeling a blush coming on. He hated that AJ had such a power over him like that.

Although there was silence, Dean just kept on smiling at him. Like all his problems in this moment were being whisked away. AJ showing up at the arena was a blessing in disguise, he felt like he could think clearly now.

* * *

One more chapter to go on this piece! I hope you're all enjoying it so far.

~CrisisExceed


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter was so late. Editing took a while because of studying for and taking finals...it consumed my life for like two weeks. This chapter is a pretty long one, but it's the chapter and the epilogue.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Seth groaned loudly in the empty room. Since his panic attack on Friday he had frequent headaches and they showed no sign of letting up soon. What made matters worse was that he was threatened to be suspended if he missed even a minute of Roadblock. Such was the life of his shitty luck. Since his headaches started he had continuously listen about he smelled "off" to Roman. He once again thought about how it might be a side effect of his pill running out.

It was Sunday morning and Dean and Roman threatened to tie him down if he tried to leave the bed before they got back. They wanted him to rest and take it easy before it was time to head out for the show. He was down right frustrated that he wanted to get up and move around, at least get some sort of workout in, but his head was just pounding. So instead he just laid there whimpering.

" _Want mate."_ called his omega through the migraine. Not only did he have a pounding headache but his inner self wasn't helping either. Since his pill had worn off his omega always wanted to be close to their chosen and when they weren't it'd whine out and cry. That only left the architect annoyed not realizing he had such a needy omega.

He doesn't remember being taught in school about omegas being so clingy so it made him wonder if it was another effect of being suppressed for so long. Seth thought about calling up Austin and asking him about it, but he was sure the older omega was done playing mediator for the three of them. He was thankful for it though. Had the crusierweight not been there in the locker room that day he would have been left with a very bloodied hand.

As his thoughts began to wander a familiar scent graced his nose faintly. His omega suddenly went from melancholy to ecstatic like a light switch. It had meant that Roman was down the hall with breakfast in hand. Feeling how excited his omega got whenever the older alpha was around made his heart lurch into his chest and spread warmth throughout his body like a fire was lit within him. It made him think back on his conversation with AJ and what it was his omega wanted badly. If he could compromise with his omega maybe he wouldn't need to suppress anymore and neither one of them would be have to be afraid anymore without Roman always needing to be there.

His thoughts all over the place he barely noticed that Dean and Roman had walked into the room. Although his omega was excited Seth was just tired. He groaned curling back into the blanket blocking his face from the crack of sunlight coming through the small split in the curtains. He could feel Roman walking across the room as the heavenly stench got closer to his bed side. "You need to eat," said his chosen lightly placing a hand on his hips. "Your migraine is only going to get worse if you don't." The omega had opened his mouth to say something in response but was quickly cut off by his growling stomach. Okay maybe he was at least hungry.

He peaked over the hem of the comforter only to see the Samoan's handsome smiling face. The younger male smiled back sitting up in bed. Seth kindly accepted the styrofoam container that was handed to him. He was still trying to take it easy on himself not really knowing the cause of his headache. He hoped the food would help clear his head enough for him to get a morning workout before arriving at the arena. He knew on pay per view day, once you arrived at the arena...you weren't allowed to leave once the event was over. That was just the kind of slave driver Stephanie was. He sighed eating his meal quietly just letting his thoughts simmer.

The air around the three of them was oddly tense but not in a terrible way. There was a lot of uncertainty in the air surrounding the situation of the omega.

* * *

One more hour...one more hour until _Roadblock: End of the Line_ starts. The show hadn't even started and he already wanted to be anywhere else. He knew he was getting funny looks from the production crew which wasn't helping at all. Did he smell off to them too? By now they had to have realized that his pill had faded and more than likely he just smelled like Roman now. But why were they looking at him almost disgusted? Was it because he carried the Samoan's scent or was it something else?

This mass disfigurement of thoughts that seethed in his head didn't help his headache at all. He wanted to get through tonight and sleep until RAW tomorrow night. Seth sighed, one hour couldn't go by any faster. He sat himself on top of one of the production boxes just watching the minutes tick by on a wall mounted clock near by. "Feelin' any better, brother?" asked Dean as he found his younger brother and planted himself next to him.

Seth shrugged and just layed his head on Dean's shoulder just looking for some comfort. He wasn't much in the mood to talk. He wished he could tell his older brother everything that sat on his mind but one hour might not be enough to be able to vent out all his issues. So instead he just sighed. Normally he wasn't this clingy but his hormones all over the place he just wanted some comfort and Dean was the one that had invited himself onto Seth's box. "Sometimes I just wish I could have been born a beta." the architect says to almost a whisper.

The only response the younger male got in return was an annoyed groan and an eyeroll. "I thought we were over this, Seth. You know, I sometimes envy omegas." The omega looked at his best friend with curious eyes. He wasn't expecting those words to ever leave Dean's mouth. The older man merely chuckled seeing Seth's surprised response. "It's true. Just by presenting you're suddenly wanted by so many. It seems like suddenly you get all the alphas chasing you down wanting to be your suitor and now you get an Adonis like Ro?"

The omega's gaze shifted to the ground he really didn't think about how lucky he had it. Omegas were protected heavily by law and the beta wasn't wrong either. Since he presented he remembered his parents trying to set him up with all kinds of alphas and each of them seemingly all wanted to be on hand and foot for him. Even through the years when he started wrestling he was chased down by all kinds of alphas both co-workers and fans. He had thought of it all as just one seemingly endless nightmare but hearing it from another perspective it made him feel terrible.

He couldn't imagine the kind of work Dean had to put in just to be noticed by someone he liked. The middle brother of their small family was beta. He didn't have any alluring scents at first scent, he didn't have a distinct presentation at first sight, he didn't have any of that. "Dean I-" he couldn't find the words. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" he was quickly silenced by a small kiss on his temple.

"Forget about it little brother. I got AJ now...and that's fine. I couldn't be happier." Seth noticed the large grin Dean got whenever he spoke about AJ Styles. The older alpha had his best friend hook, line, and sinker.

"You're happy you finally get some good sex," the omega retorted teasingly. Bright blue eyes looked into his own with so much enthusiasm. The beta simply nodded with a large grin planted on his face. He didn't even try to deny. AJ had to have some sort of power to melt Dean at the mere mention of him. Seeing how happy the beta was only made Seth think just how happy an alpha could make a person. "I'm glad you finally have your soulmate, Dean. I truly am happy for you, brother." The two of them shared a short moment of silence just drinking in how happy and content they were being such close friends. "I love you Dean."

The older could only smile at his younger brother's words. Although they've said it to one another so many times, the impact of it wasn't any less. Though they were not blood, they were brothers through and through. Neither man would change that for the world. "Love you too, Seth."

* * *

Seth stood at gorilla waiting for his entrance music to hit. His headache was still making him a little worse for wear, but he had no time to think about that. This wasn't a house show, this time he'd have the cameras waving in his face. It was time to throw on his smiles and forget all his problems. It was time to be the Seth Rollins that rolled over for no man.

Once the bell rang it didn't take long for him and his opponent to lock up. Seth began by throwing Chris around, really adding fuel to their rivalry. When the architect was in the ring, always know that there was a story to be told. For months Chris had been costing him the Universal Title time and time again, and now Seth was just out for revenge. The other man would be his supposed first step into finally being able to step into the ring with his mentor.

Back and forth did they go with Chris finally getting the upper hand. When the older omega dropped him for a belly to back suplex Seth landed hard. He momentarily felt a sharp pain in his nether regions. The architect was confused at first but quickly brushed it off thinking he had just handed hard. He let the match continue.

Chris had him backed into a corner when Seth had felt yet another sharp pain, this time he felt like a sudden rush of heat blow over him. It felt like someone had just held a heater right above his head. When the older man had delivered a chop to him while in the corner. He felt his vision go white for a moment and his thoughts suddenly grow cloudy. "Need Mate." called out the tiny voice in his head. Before he had time to think Chris had slammed him down again putting him in aggressive chin lock while taunting him and the crowd.

The sharp pains were beginning to decrease in time between and each pain he felt that rush of heat over him. For a moment he had notice both his opponent and the referee give him a look of concern. Chris wasn't known to ever break character, so his face showed only for a second before switching back to a scowl. His mind finally put everything together when he felt something faintly wet in his tights. Seth managed to break away from his opponent to take a breather. He had realized his greatest fear was happening.

He was starting his heat... **in the middle of a match**.

" _Need alpha now."_ called his omega again. Of all the times of any waking moment of the day, his omega decided now was the time to beg, cry, and scream for Roman's touch. But he had to persevere, he had to ignore some of the strange looks from the crowd. He could tell there were a few alphas in there for the way they were sniffing the air. Seth felt trapped, he couldn't have the match called off...but there was no way he could try and fight through the pain and the rush that was beginning to overwhelm him.

When Chris took a moment to pander to the crowd and give Seth a moment to breathe...no matter what the show had to continue. But every wave of pain was making his omega cry out more, and every cry was making Seth terrified. He felt like he was gonna die for how much pain he was now in. So much so that he scrambled to make the pin when he finally managed to hit the pedigree. Once his hand was raised Seth bolted up the ramp and past the curtain just trying to get away from the public eye.

Once the cameras were away from him. He keeled over in pain clutching his stomach. Sweat collected on his brow and he only saw a blur of black as Kevin rushed to his aid. The larger man had been out there momentarily to help fuel the rivalry and move the story along. Once he was behind the curtain and the cameras were off...he was back to being a close friend of Seth's. "Tyler! Are you okay? Chris didn't hit you that hard did he?"

Seth clung to Kevin like he was some sort of lifeline. His breathing sped up exponentially as he felt like another wave of hot air blew over him. He was swept with more pain around his stomach causing him to cry out. He tried to respond but he was always silenced by the pain. "I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat not wanting to admit what was happening to him. "I...I think I'm starting a heat." Tears were beginning to burn Seth's eyes as the pain was beginning to become unbearable. Were heats supposed to hurt this much? "Need...Alpha."

Kevin Owens on the other hand looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. He had no real way of helping Seth not being an alpha nor did he even know who his alpha was. He leaned in to get a quick whiff of Seth to see if he might be carrying his alpha's scent. Much to the larger beta's surprise he scented like Roman. "Tyler...is your alpha Roman?" He watched as Seth only nodded slowly still clutching his stomach. "Oh...Tyler. He's in the main event tonight."

The omega suddenly tensed up as tears welled in his eyes more. That fact slipped his mind. But it was a reminder that he was probably going to have to suffer through this for at least another two hours. He clung to Kevin even harder as he felt himself get lifted into the beta's arms. "Lets get you to the safe room at least. I'll stay with you until Dean can get there."

" _Want alpha."_ For once in his life Seth had agreed with his omega. He wanted Roman, so that this nightmare would end. He was already embarrassed that his heat started in the middle of a match and there was no doubt in his mind the media was going to be all over that. This day couldn't get any worse, but for how bad it was he knew it meant that something much better was gonna happen.

* * *

"I warned you about suppressing for too long, Tyler." said Austin Aries walking into the safe room with Dean in tow. The safe room looked similar to a doctor's waiting room. It had cream colored walls with a small cot in the corner and some reclining chairs along the walls. "Now look at you…" he sighed before suddenly dodging a pillow thrown at him. "Maybe if you'd listen to me more, Tyler. You'd realize that suppressing for so long is causing an overheat to your systems. In this state you're pretty much going to be hypersensitive to anything and even your omega will overreact to each little pain in your body. Even omegas that suppress have to take themselves off at least once a year to avoid this."

Seth was going to let out another response but another clench of pain washed through him. Innerly, Austin hoped that this would serve as a lesson to the younger omega to never doubt his words of wisdom. The older omega could only stifled a laughter at his friend's pain trying really hard not to tell him 'I told you so' again and again. He checked the time on his phone seeing that there was probably at least two more hours left in the show. "Get comfortable Dean," he said shrugging and sitting down in the nearest recliner.

Although he didn't look it and seemed more intent on mocking someone he treated like a younger brother, the fact was that Austin was incredibly worried about Seth. Seeing him suffering the way he was taking it's toll on him too. He just dealt with it better than the other two men. Even Dean hadn't spoken a word but he could see the panic in his action. He ran over to Seth's side pulling up a chair and taking his hand in his own. He sighed watching the two, just realizing just how much Seth reminded him of himself. Aries was beginning to think about just how soft he was getting.

He juggled his phone in his hand seeing if maybe he wanted to send a text to his own mate, hearing her voice or just even a text from her always lifted his spirits. Since speaking to Dean about AJ it sent his mind in motion. His own alpha mate made him happy but he thought it was just the dynamics of how the alpha and the omega were supposed to work, however Dean was a beta. It made him think why alphas were the dominant ones of society. It wasn't just for their strength and conditioning, or their dominant personalities. Alphas made people feel protected, they made people feel loved. When an alpha fell for you it was something special.

For the time he's known Seth he's never seen the man truly happy. Although he showed it on the surface he knew him enough to remember the times where he's spoken about being lonely. To know some of his deeper thoughts of fear and even some of the darker thoughts that made Austin shudder just thinking about them. He knew how badly Seth wanted an alpha. Had Seth not feared them there was probably a chance he would have never made it to the big leagues. He probably would have settled with Marek Brave.

But if that had happened, there was a chance that things might have gone south. Marek was the only alpha that ever made Seth consider taking himself off the pill. Yet the more Austin thought about it the more he was glad that he never made that step. Nowadays it was hard to get the two in the same room without arguing, unless teaching a class together at their school. He saw it, the younger omega didn't light up to Marek they way he did to Roman Reigns. There mere mentioning of Roman put such a bright smile on Seth's face. The more the older man thought about it...he was extremely grateful that his friend stuck with his morals this far.

Seth was surrounded by people who truly loved him. Dean was his best friend, seeing the two of them together was a picture worth a thousand words. Even just here every time Seth cried out in pain the lunatic would comfort him whispering delicate words that seemed to calm the nerves of the architect. It took Kevin and Sami almost ten years to be on that level of comfortability for them. Austin still wasn't sure if it was age or finally having the right people around him to change his tune. But he'd never want to change this. He liked Tyler Black like a friend, but he loves Seth Rollins as a little brother.

This omega had a power over people that drew people in like a moth to a flame, himself included. He pulled up a chair next to the cot Seth lied in and sat down. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs and one hand rested under his chin. He carefully reached over and placed his hand on top of Seth's. "Hang in there, Seth…" he said for once calling him by his new name.

Two hours suddenly passed in a flash. The sounds of arguing on the other side of the door caught both Dean and Austin's attentions. After minutes of what sounded like yelling finally the door of the safe room opened with Roman standing in the doorway holding that same dark blue jacket that was thrown at Dean a few days before. Like lightning the alpha bolted to Seth's side draping that jacket over the omega like a blanket before finally sparing Dean and Austin his attentions. "Austin could you let-"

"You don't need to say anything else Roman, I'll let Dean room with me tonight. Just take care of Seth." said the older omega understanding where the Samoan was going with his line of questioning. The first thing Austin noticed was that Roman was still glistening with sweat and was even still in his ring gear. That was a sign of dedication and that he was more concerned with Seth's current state than trying to wash away that evening's activities. But he figured there'd be time later for that.

The beta and the older omega watched Roman walk away with Seth lifting him delicately into his arms bridal style. The younger male curled into the jacket and his body seemed to go a little limp in the alphas arms. Austin laughed as he turned his attentions to Dean, "I hope you have all your stuff on you or else you're not getting any of it back until morning." He laughed more at the beta's annoyed groan.

* * *

Seth was surprised just how strong Roman was. He was able to reach into his back pocket to grab their room key while still carrying him and both their bags. It was only more signs to the omega that he knew he had a keeper. The architect just let himself be surrounded by the calming scent of his chosen with the only sounds of their bags being dropped to the floor and the door being kicked shut surrounding them. He felt himself get slowly and gently placed onto the bed with more of Roman's scent surrounding him. Even though they were just in a hotel room it still felt like home. Where ever his alpha's scent was would be home to him.

The omega opened his eyes when he heard the velcro straps of Roman's vest being hastily torn away at. Once the straps were loose he tossed the garment somewhere not caring where it landed along with his gloves. It didn't matter at the moment. Seth basked in the image that lay before him. The alpha's figure was a thing of beauty, taut bronze skin over finely toned muscles. It shouldn't have come to a surprise that the older male was able to hold him, and their bags all at once. He watched as Roman then tore away at his boots letting those fall to wherever they landed. His omega growled in content at the beauty that lay before them.

He felt those same hands tear away at his own footwear he didn't even realize he had on. His legs felt a little less confined once his kick pads and boots were off. He felt the bed dip once he realized Roman had been crawling up like a snake in the grass. He planted himself next to Seth so that they could observe one another. Seth's face was flushed from the heat and in turn he saw a very loving gaze that said that the man before him wasn't going to hurt him.

He felt one of the alpha's fingers trace down from his heart down to his belt and skillfully unlatched the buckle with one hand and slowly slid it out of the loops that confined them. He dropped the leather strap letting it hit the floor with a light thud. Even for how confident he was acting it was obvious Roman too was nervous about this whole thing. He didn't want to hurt Seth, and the younger man could see it with the way he was handling it. His actions and care aroused both him and his omega.

Seth saw that the older man wanted to set the pace right. He watched as he carefully removed his own belt and pants exposing himself before exposing his chosen. Large chocolate orbs widened as he saw the alpha's standing erection. It was as beautiful as the rest of his body. A perfect light bronze color to match the rest of his skin and thick just as the omega imagined it would be. He only felt it when they were in the courtyard of that hotel but seeing it was something entirely. It excited him. He was excited to see that it would be the thing that would not only unite them as alpha and omega but as two wayward lovers finally finding their place with one another. The wait and anticipation for finding the right alpha was well worth it.

Before Seth could think he felt his own tights now being slowly dragged down his thighs leaving him in just his tight boxers he wore underneath. He felt his face flush having never been exposed to anyone like this before. Sure he did wrestle shirtless, but this...this was different. Seth was about to be exposed in a way he'd never been before. He felt the alpha's palm drag up his thigh stopping right at the bulge in his underwear. Seth's breath hitched as he felt the large hand begin to palm him through the thin material as he felt the other hand move some of his brown locks from his face to watch the omega's face for signs of hesitation or pleasure. He only saw the latter of the two.

"Tell me what you want." whispered the alpha's deep voice close to his ear. Between the seduction in Roman's voice and the assault on his member Seth felt he might just come right there in his underwear. But he knew it was just from the heat making him over sensitive.

"I-I need you alpha." he whispered back finally being able to collect his thoughts long enough to form a simple sentence. He felt the hand in between his legs as he felt the weight in the bed shift to where he could feel the Samoan's larger frame on top of him. The two gazing lovingly at one another as they did numerous times in the past. The gap of warmth between the two got smaller as Roman leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the omega's soft lips. He felt a finger hook into his underwear and those lips begin to trail down his body in time with the material being dragged down his thighs. Seth swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd be completely exposed to someone for the first time in his life.

Roman's last kiss stopped just before his crotch and he felt the older man smirk against his skin. "Let me take care of you." Instantly the omega's eyes slipped shut and his hips arched as he felt the alpha's lips around his manhood. He moaned out and as he also felt some fingers invade his slicked hole. The heat was making him sensitive to everything, at this rate he felt like he was going to come undone to every one of the alpha's touches to his body. It only caused the slick from his body to fall harder from his entrance and beginning to pool on the sheets of the bed.

One finger became two, two became three and Seth could feel those invading digits bushing ever so lightly against his sweet spot. He bit his lips trying to suppress any noises from his lips. He didn't want to give up too much before Roman could completely knot him. They were signs that the omega was ready to be taken. Suddenly those fingers slipped free from him and the lukewarm heat confined around his member free. He looked up to see the lustful gaze from his chosen. This was it...now was the time he'd be claimed by this man. Seth reached up and did the same loving gesture of brushing some of the alpha's raven locks from his face. The man looked even bigger for some reason, probably because of the heat.

"From here on Seth, you're _mine_...you are my _mate_." The amount of emphasis Roman put into his last word caused the architect to shudder. His legs were suddenly thrown over both sides of Roman's hips as the older man settled between. He didn't have time to think or even give a normally bratty retort, all he could feel was the close heat around the ring of muscle that was his entrance. Seth took a tight grip of the sheets as he felt something even thicker than the alpha's fingers begin to invade him. The younger male cried out as felt himself get stretched by the invading member. He thought it was gonna hurt but the heat and the slick was making it pleasurable. Instantly, he arched his back to the feeling in his backside and moaned out.

The omega felt Roman push in until he knew he was all the way in. Seth took a huge gulp of air realizing that there was someone inside of him. But it was nothing like he had feared. He thought it was going to be all pain and rough, but this man...he was being as gentle as he could. The man was a dominant powerhouse on television but this version of Roman Reigns was entirely different. The way he looked at him with both curious and gentle gray orbs and the way he put both him and Dean before his own needs. He sat there letting the two become conjoined and let Seth adjust to his size.

What was only a minute or two felt like a lifetime for the couple. Roman leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Seth's mouth before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. The omega was caught by surprise on how quick the gesture was but it wasn't uncomfortable. He felt the alpha pull out and then back in again and again until it became a steady rhythm. Each thrust caused the younger man to grip the sheets harder and harder. It was becoming harder and harder to remain quiet. Before he knew it Seth had caught himself moaning loudly to every single one of the alpha's thrusts and each one getting closer and closer to his prostate.

When that sweet spot on him was finally hit dead on he practically screamed out Roman's name. He could no longer keep a grip on the sheets. He needed something else to ground him or he was for certain he was going to break something with his flailing. Seth didn't realize just how much of a responsive lover he could be or if it was just the heat, either way he felt like he was far from earth in that moment. He was in heaven, and he was with his alpha. He felt Roman slow a moment to take both of Seth's flailing arms and moved them to his biceps to give something to take a strong grip of. He instantly clenched onto the older man's arms not even realizing that he was probably going to bruise his mate. He just needed something to hold onto. He was losing control and becoming undone but most of all it felt **incredible**!

"Ro, I-I'm close." he managed to squeak out in between breaths. Hearing those words only caused the alpha's thrusts to speed up and become rougher. He even felt Roman take a strong grip of his shoulders pushing him into the bed trying to get better access to hit that sweet spot more on his omega. Again and again did the omega feel every time that spot took a full thrust. He felt transcendent as he was completely overcome with pleasure, it felt like he was floating on air. When he felt older man's face get close Seth immediately reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. That was when he had completely lost control. With one last loud moan he came right all over himself and a little on his partner in thick white streams.

After his own release the omega felt something catch in him and his alpha's knot expand. He felt Roman's lips brush against the crook of where his neck meets his shoulder and suddenly the soft flesh became hard and digging into that spot. It was at the same time at this moment he felt Roman's release inside of him and the knot catching on his prostate. The alpha's seed filling him up thoroughly. The act of claiming caused the omega to moan out loudly one last time as he found the final step in the mating process extremely erotic.

Once the two were both drained Seth felt the alpha's warm body collapse on him. Both were drained and tired but it was well worth it. The heavy stench of arousal and sex circled in the air around them as the two caught their breath. Seth was the first to regain his bearings as his heat began to calm down now that his omega had been satisfied and finally knotted. He started by running his hands through Roman's still wet hair. He found this calming, but mostly from being this close to his new mate. He leaned up to whisper in his alpha's ear. "I love you Roman Reigns, always have...always will."

Roman lifted himself up by planting both his hands on both sides of Seth's shoulders to prop himself up being careful not to jostle the other man around as he was still connected inside him. Nothing more needed to be said. No more repeated conversations, no more doubt, no more fear. Now they were finally alpha and omega. The two pairs of lips met for a very deep and loving kiss, a moment they'd remember forever.

* * *

 ** _Epilouge_**

The omega was way too excited to actually change out of his gear, also he really liked it and would probably be the last time he'd wear the gold and black tights that fit so snugly around his legs. It had been an exciting night for all three of them. Dean retained his Intercontinental Title and Seth himself claimed a victory over his mentor even sending his dear wife crashing through a table. It got him all rallied up hearing the crowd jeer to that. But Roman was in the main event, and doing what no man would ever have claim to ever again. He was proud of his mate and like a child rocked back and forth on his heels for what he had next for Roman.

Seth still had time though. He checked his phone once again to see the post from AJ's twitter. He was incredibly happy for his older brother. The picture that was displayed was taken from one of the photographers from the event of AJ on one knee in front of Dean holding out a small black velvet box. Inside the box was a gorgeous platinum ring that had a thin band of gold in the middle. He quote to the picture read: "He said yes." The omega could already feel himself tearing up just seeing the smiling face on Dean. He was ready for a tearful night.

The Undertaker was a man of legend. Whether you were alpha, beta, or omega...you respected him. He had put his life into their art and got the send of he always wanted. Seth as well as the men and women around him in the viewing room applauded as the screen faded to black. The omega knew he was tearing up as the dead man took his last walk. It was a sight none of them wanted to see, but something they'd respect and remember forever.

That meant that the show was over. Seth quickly looked around for the present he left on the chair next to him and began to panic when he didn't find it. The omega yelped being startled by a sudden hand on his shoulder. Seth's omega was still scared and stiff when it came to sudden unexpected touches but quickly would change if it was someone they were close to. He turned around to see Austin once again holding out the present for Roman. It was a long slender box wrapped with metallic blue paper and a beautifully hand crafted gold ribbon. Seth was actually quite proud of the effort he put into wrapping it. He had quite a knack for wrapping gifts. "I didn't want anyone sitting on it," said the other omega as Seth took the box back from him.

"Thanks." replied Seth looking down at the box before holding it close to his heart. He wanted to make this night perfect for them and what was inside the box he knew would be the perfect way to end their night. But there was that nervous twitch in Seth again that anyone who was close to the younger omega knew he did when he was unsure about something. "You think he'll-"

"Shut up and go to your man, idiot. You won't know for sure until you give it to him. You've got an alpha now, you don't need me holding your hand." Seth didn't think he'd ever get tired of Austin's voice. It was a guiding light for him. He was an omega that acted like an alpha but in turn it made anyone who was around him feel cared for and protected. Listening to the words of his elder he rushed out of the room headed straight for gorilla position.

There he waited in the area just behind gorilla for his mate. He could hear the words of good praises and congratulations on another incredible year of wrestling from all staff in the room even Vince himself. Seth took a deep breath as he watched Roman come out from the other side of the curtains. The placed the gift on one of the production boxes near by and lept into his mate's arms giving his own congrats to him as well. The two were having a great night and Seth hoped he could make it even better. The two shared a deep kiss ignoring the sweat that caked the two of them.

"I'm so proud of you, beautiful." said the alpha setting his mate down on his feet. The words caught Seth by surprise causing him to try and hide his face once again. He didn't like it when people saw him blush. "I'm serious! You fought through your injury and a fever and won!" Seth reached down and patted his knee gently showing Roman that there was no strain. It was in deep pain, but he was capable of standing still especially for his mate.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," replied Seth. He reached over for the small box on the production crate and took a deep breath. He was so nervous for this. He held out the box to Roman with a bright smile on his face. "I hope this makes your night even more." he said as the alpha took the box from his hands.

He watched as Roman looked at the box curiously admiring the careful wrapping. "Thank you, Seth." he said giving his good graces. Slowly the older man removed the beautiful ribbon and removed the wrapping. With the slow pace he did it at made Seth twitch even more. The box underneath was long and thin, also black and textured to look like leather. Roman removed the lid and practically froze at what he saw. That made Seth take a step back, he was worried his fear might have been true. There was a long silence between the two before Roman spoke. "Is this why you wanted to wrestle your mentor so badly and why you've been getting sudden fevers?" Seth only nodded in response swallowing the lump in his throat. "You mean-" it seemed like not even Roman could find the words.

The omega knew he would tear up. He felt the pools begin to well in his eyes. "Yes." he said happily.

Roman had to double take what it was in his hand. If Seth wanted to make the night even more special he certainly picked a fancy way of doing it. In the kind of box that his mate gave him would normally be a watch of some sort but he thought of something quite clever. The sight before him in the little black box was a pregnancy test that read positive. The Samoan had to hold back his own tears. Seth suddenly felt himself get by the waist, and hoisted slightly above Roman as the alpha found a new burst in energy. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" The two kissed while Seth was gently lowered to the ground. "But what about not settling down?" asked Roman with genuine concern in his eyes.

"You see the thing is, Ro…" Seth started wiping the tears of joy from his eyes. "A friend told me that a powerful alpha are ones that can persevere and compromise with their inner self. So I asked myself, what about omegas? Are we the same?" Seth paused for a moment to collect himself to look at his mate in the eye telling him that he had put some serious thought into this. "For once I asked myself what my omega wanted and we both agreed on one thing. We just want to be with you. I know I won't be able to travel around once I'm closer to the due date and especially once they're born. But to be with someone I know that will love the protect us, that is worth it."

"You've also have worked out something with Vince haven't you? You are still a top draw." asked Roman raising an eyebrow. He knew there had to be more to Seth than what's on the surface. Mated or not the alpha knew there was second explanation for when the omega went on tangents like these.

The omega chuckled. "Yep." Guess Roman saw right past that one.

The two met for another loving gaze at one another. "My alpha."

"My omega." The two met for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Dean panted hard to catch his breath. That was twice now in a single night and AJ had a stamina like no other. His mate was collapsed next him doing the same but still had time to meet his own crystal blue orbs with the beta's. Once they had collected enough air the lunatic felt his alpha and new fiance shift over so that he was half laying on Dean on his stomach.

For some reason he knew AJ found comfort when laying on him like this, but he probably adjusted not used to having a mate who was both half a foot taller but also a bottom. Dean learned quickly to accept this position and it was also nice having a warm body draped over him shielding him from everything. There was silence in the air as they both lied there basking in the afterglow of great sex. Yet another thing on AJ the beta would never tire of. He truly was head over heels for the alpha, and it showed straight down to how he said yes to AJ's proposal.

Dean heard his phone on the side table buzz alerting him of a text message. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from his mate to reach over and see whom the text was from. It was biggest night of wrestling so he expected his phone, AJ's phone and pretty much everyone's phone in their business to be off the hook. He was curious to see the message from Seth. " _Thank so much for your help Deano! I owe you big brother!"_ read the next with a smiley face at the end of it.

The phone buzzed again with a text from Roman. " _Without you we'd be lost. Thanks little brother for everything!"_

The auburn haired man chuckled as he placed his phone back on the night stand and remembered to plug it back in. He turned his attentions back towards AJ who seemed to be on top of Dean's actions. "See being beta suddenly ain't that bad." said AJ airy southern accent and all. The beta loved hearing AJ speak, he found the accent sexy as hell.

The beta turned over settling his head in the crook of AJ's neck letting himself get tangled up in the older man's arms. The warmth of the alpha sent him reeling and he would always love every moment of it. He stopped to look over at the ring on his left hand. Everything was well worth it. His journey on helping his brothers realize they were meant for one another helped him understand his position in life too. In the end AJ was right, Seth and Roman needed him and they both relied on him when they needed it most, but they weren't without their gratitude as the texts served that point. All Dean wanted to be was a good middle brother and in turn it also brought him and AJ closer together. He learned to appreciate what he was, but also appreciate what alphas and omegas did for their society as well.

"Yeah...it's not so bad."

* * *

It would be announced nine months later that Seth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Liam Dean Reigns.

The couple said the middle name was a tribute to their middle brother who stood in between and pulled them together.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that supported me through this journey. There was a lot of firsts for me in this fic, first off it's my first A/B/O as well as writing Rolleigns and Stybrose. This was originally supposed to be a one shot that managed to take a life of it's own and lead us to this point. Thank you again for all your kind words, follows, and faves through this journey. I had so much fun writing both these couples don't doubt you'll probably see more of both these couples from me. I hope to be able to entertain you all with another great piece. Until next time!

~CrisisExceed


End file.
